How to be a Human
by killerqueen04
Summary: Todo era completamente nuevo. Él jamas pensó que podría vivir de esa manera, y mucho menos encontrarse con ella. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Sólo el tiempo le explicaría... Hichi/Hime, Ichi/hime, OOC, Post saga fullbringer
1. Chapter 1

**HOW TO BE A HUMAN?**

** I **

**The new human**

El ruido de autos y de personas charlando a lo lejos lo hizo despertar. Él abrió sus ojos con pesadez, sintiéndose agotado. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, y tampoco había escuchado ruidos como aquellos. De donde él provenía, los ruidos eran provocados por el ruido de las espadas al chocar, cosa que se daba en limitadas situaciones. En aquel lugar, él no sentía ese cansancio como el que él sentía en esos momentos.

Observó con detenimiento todo a su alrededor, aun acostado en el suelo, boca arriba. Unas largas y muy amplias paredes se extendían a ambos largos del lugar donde se encontraba. Parecía ser que él estaba recostado en medio de dos edificios. El cielo se veía más lejos de lo usual (de donde provenía, los cielos estaban realmente cerca). Parecía estar soleado, por que el firmamento poseía un llamativo color azul.

Él, con bastante esfuerzo, se colocó de pie. Se sentía tan pesado y mareado, que no tardó ni siquiera un minuto en caer de bruces al suelo. Se pegó fuertemente en su pecho, en sus rodillas y se había heridos las palmas de sus manos con las pequeñas rocas del suelo.

—Auch— se quejó, llevando sus dedos a su boca. ¿Esa era su voz? Se escuchaba tan rara…tan humana que logró que un escalofrío (algo que tampoco él había sentido en su vida) recorriera su espalda. ¿Qué le había pasado a su voz?

Volvió a colocarse de pie, esta vez aferrándose de un par de cajas vacías que había allí. Llevó sus manos a la pared y se sostuvo por unos minutos. Por primera vez se observó sus manos… ¡ya no eran blancas! Poseían una tonalidad humana, un color albaricoque casi caramelizado. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado?

Con nerviosismo y con manos temblorosas, se tocó el pecho. '…Bum,bum,bum…' ese era el sonido que sus manos podían percibir en su pecho. En más de un centenar de ocasiones, estando en su mundo, él había llevado sus manos a su pecho, pero sólo encontraba un hueco, uno que lo definía como lo que era él. Un ser vacío. Pero ahora…

…él tenía un corazón…

¡Eso era imposible! ¿¡Qué le había pasado! ¡Por todos los dioses del universo! ¿En que se había convertido él?

Sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida asustado, el joven corrió, pero debido a que aun no sabía cómo manejar ese peso (más tarde se enteraría que era debido a la diferencia de gravedades de su mundo y ese) cayó al suelo, esta vez pegándose más fuerte en el pecho y en sus piernas.

—Maldición— gritó, volviendo a escuchar esa voz tan varonil y humana. Él no poseía (anteriormente) una voz como esa. Todo lo contrario, él tenía una voz rara, casi retorcida, pero esa era claramente humana.

A pocos pasos de donde él estaba tirado, observó un destello que le llamó la atención. El astro dorado que producía rayos de luz-según él- provocaba que ese objeto destellara.

Con su mano derecha, atrajo el pequeño objeto de cristal. Lo soltó en cuanto sin querer se cortó un dedo. Un ardor recorrió dicha área, por lo que curioso, él observó el dedo. Un líquido color escarlata, que no sólo era denso sino que también era caliente, se produjo en forma de gota en la puntita de su dedo y se deslizó por este. Él había visto ese líquido en innumerables ocasiones, pero jamás lo había visto en él. Confuso, tomó el objeto que lo había cortado y se observó en el, quedándose perplejo.

— ¿Qué demonios…— su imagen ya no era la misma. No es como si antes a él le interesara el cómo se veía, pero teniendo tantas ventanas de cristal en el lugar donde vivía, era más que obvio que él podía verse.

Su cabello, anteriormente del color de la nieve, poseía un tono casi parecido al ébano. Era tan negro como la noche. Sus ojos, aquellas orbes que le producían temor a todo aquel que lo viese, de orbes negras y doradas, ahora eran normales. Sus irises no eran doradas, sino azules, una tonalidad azul turquesa tan llamativa como dos gemas preciosas finamente incrustadas en dos grandes orificios.

Él no sabía que había ocurrido, pero de algo si estaba seguro, él ya no era un hollow. Él era un humano. Era igual o más humano que el 'rey'.

Siendo un hollow, él tenía un conocimiento bastante limitado del mundo humano. Él solo representaba los instintos básicos del 'rey', aquellos de cómo sobrevivir, pero no de cómo vivir, y ahí-según su intelecto- es que estaban los problemas. No era lo mismo matar para salvar el pellejo, a tener que buscar comida y vivir entre humanos. Definitivamente lo último era más difícil, puesto a que jamás lo había hecho en toda su existencia.

Se quedo tirado en el suelo, observándose en aquel pedazo de papel. Podía ver como los pequeños orificios de su nariz se abrían y se cerraban cada vez que respiraba hondo. En pequeñas ocasiones, sus ojos se cerraban automáticamente y él perdía por esos microsegundos la visibilidad. Se obligó a si mismo a que sus ojos no se cerrasen, pero no pudo evitarlo.

No se veía nada mal- pensó él mientras se veía en el cristal de manera seria. Obviamente mantenía las mismas facciones del 'rey'. Tenía ese patético 'ceño fruncido' que enmarcaba su rostro y que para eliminarlo, tenía que obligarse a si mismo relajar el área, pero no se veía mal.

Su piel tenía la misma coloración albaricoque de sus manos. Allí no había rastros de sus antiguas facciones. Trató de hacer un gesto amenazante, uniendo sus cejas y frunciendo su frente y uniendo sus dientes. En vez de verse amenazante, cruel o sádico, se parecía a un adolescente realizando muecas tontas e infantiles.

Bufó. No le gustó para nada el verse de esa manera. Ahogó un suspiro, dejándose caer su rostro sobre sus manos. ¿Qué iba él a hacer? Él no sabía nada acerca del mundo humano, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

Se volteó, observando una vez más el cielo. Llevó sus dos manos tras de su cabeza, percatándose de que parecía tener una camisa de manga corta de color blanca. Su tela era tan suave, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que la tenía puesta. El cielo estaba nublado y parecía ser que en los minutos donde él había estado observándose se había nublado. ¿Acaso el ser que habitaba allá arriba en las constelaciones estaba triste? En su mundo, el cielo se nublaba única y exclusivamente cuando el rey estaba triste. Él no tenía sentimientos (bueno, anteriormente) pero debía confesar que a él no le agradaba la tristeza. El solo pensar en una persona triste, algo se movía dentro de él.

Cerró sus ojos azules por unos minutos. ¿Qué era eso que sintió cuando pensó en la tristeza? ¿Qué era la tristeza? Él sabía cómo se sentía, pero no sabía el porqué se sentía ni el que significaba. Meditó unos minutos, con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos tras de su cabeza. En el silencio interior, solo pudo escuchar el ruido de su corazón al palpitar.

…Bum, bum, bum… era lo único que podía distinguir. Era fuerte, constante y por lo que supuso, saludable. Era tan extraño sentir ese ruido que en tantas ocasiones (muy en el fondo, por supuesto) había anhelado escuchar. Ese…ese era el ruido que hacía un corazón humano. Él comprendió que ahora no era un hollow, sino que era un humano. Un joven humano.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia lo hicieron pestañear con torpeza, hasta abrir sus ojos. La lluvia comenzó a ser mucho más fuerte y él, simple y sencillamente se quedó mirando las nubes grises. ¿Por qué se sentía tan raro?

Él siempre había estado viviendo solo en el interior del rey. Si bien allí estaba Zangetsu, el espíritu no era un ser muy conversador y siendo un hollow él tampoco nunca había tenido sentimientos, así que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el estar días, semanas e incluso meses (cuando el rey perdió sus poderes) sin hablar con nadie. Simplemente se sentaba con sus piernas cruzadas, observando el cielo azul.

Pero ahora, que él se encontraba (o eso pensaba) en el mundo humano, él se sentía…solo. ¿Acaso todos los humanos se sentían de esa manera cuando nadie les hablaba?

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más fuertes. Parecía ser que el ser que habitaba en el firmamento estaba muy triste, porque el cielo estaba sumamente gris, y la lluvia no se detenía.

Con un poco más de esfuerzo, se colocó de pie. Esta vez, se pegó a la pared y cuando sintió que estaba listo, estiró su pierna izquierda y luego hizo lo mismo con la derecha. Repitió esos pasos una y otra vez, teniendo que aferrarse bien porque en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de caerse. Tomándole el truco y sintiéndose preparado para caminar, se soltó de su agarre y dio un primer y torpe paso.

Estuvo a punto de caer, pero con algo de balance y moviendo sus manos hacia los lados, recuperó su postura y pudo volver a dar otro paso. Luego dio un tercer y cuarto paso, los que fueron menos torpes. Hizo cinco pasos más y al final, pudo caminar sin complicación alguna. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en sus labios sin que él se diese cuenta, ante su triunfo.

Con cierta curiosidad, caminó hasta el final del callejón, encontrándose con algo jamás visto. Una ciudad a todo 'vapor'. El joven observó todo con la boca abierta y con sus pupilas dilatadas. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Eso era tan diferente a su mundo! Prefería mil veces estar en el silencio, observando el mismo paisaje sin fin a estar en un lugar como ese.

Había unas máquinas que catalogo como excesivamente peligrosas. Eran rápidas, solo se detenían cuando una luz se tornaba roja y estaban pintados de diferentes colores. Había unos pequeños, otros medianos y unos enormes. Luego de verlos un par de minutos más, se dio cuenta de que no eran tan peligrosos, al contrario, parecían una aventura que deseaba dominar. Los mas que le gustaron fueron los pequeños que no tenían techo. Se imaginó a sí mismo en uno de esos y se prometió mentalmente que buscaría la forma para subirse a uno.

Con su cabello sobre su frente, el joven comenzó a caminar por la acera, que estaba abarrotada de personas con unos objetos grandes sobre sus cabezas, que eran sostenidos por unos largos palos que se parecían a las zampaktos. Otras personas-las mismas que observó con el ceño fruncido- lucían unas ridículas capas sobre sus cabezas y cuerpos. Nadie allí estaba como él, mojándose bajo la lluvia, todos se cubrían, excepto él.

—Jovencito, tú tan bonito y mojándote. Ten—una mujer bastante mayor, con una amigable sonrisa, le tendió uno de esos objetos grandes que todos tenían sobre sus cabezas y que él había comparado con las zampaktos— utilízala para que no te mojes más, porque podrías enfermarte.— le explicó la amigable mujer, aun sonriéndole.

Él dudó un instante, pero con cierta duda lo tomó, devolviéndole (inconscientemente) la sonrisa a la mujer. Observó el objeto en sus manos, y no sabiendo como abrirla, volvió a mirar a la mujer, que rió por lo bajó y la abrió, presionando un pequeño botón. —Ustedes, jovencitos, ni siquiera saben cómo abrir un paraguas por estar tan involucrados en esas animaciones y en esos 'mangas'— le reprendió con cierta dulzura en la voz la mujer. La anciana le colocó lo que ella había llamado 'paraguas' sobre su cabeza y como por arte de magia, la lluvia no continúo cayendo sobre su cabeza.

Sonriendo como un niño, la anciana le revolcó sus cabellos negros, antes de proseguir caminando bajo su propio paraguas, dejando al ex hollow anonadado con el exuberante objeto. Como un tonto, se quitó el paraguas, y el agua volvió a caer sobre su cabeza. Volvió a colocarlo, y esta se detuvo. Si hubiese tenido una de esas en el mundo interior, todo hubiese sido mucho más sencillo.

El grito de una mujer lo hizo dejar caer el paraguas. Más delante de donde él se encontraba, la amigable anciana había sido atacada por un hombre, que le robó su bolsa y la tiró (a la señora) al suelo. Él, sintiendo una ola de irritación ante tal acto, corrió hacia donde estaba la señora, y luego corrió tras del ladrón.

Le costó cierto esfuerzo el alcanzar a dicho hombre, pero logró llegar a él y tomarlo por el cuello, lanzándolo hacía el suelo y pegándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. ¿Eso era lo que sentía el rey cuando peleaba en el mundo humano? Pegó otro fuerte puñetazo, sintiendo como la nariz del sujeto se quebraba y como una gran cantidad de sangre fluía por ella. ¿Así era como los humanos peleaban? Realmente, no se sentía nada bien. A él le agradaba pelear con una zampakto, le agradaba ver la sangre cuando fluía por el enemigo, porque ahora… ¿porque ahora no le gustaba?

El ladrón estaba inconsciente debido a los fuertes puños de él. El joven se alejó de ese hombre y se pegó a la pared, observando sus puños repletos de sangre. Limpió sus puños, tratando de evitar todas esas preguntas que venían a su mente pero fue en vano. ¿Por qué sentía tanto asco hacia algo que disfrutaba hacer antes? ¿Por qué al ver ese hombre con su rostro roto en el suelo le producía…lastima?

¿Qué le había pasado a él?

—Gracias, jovencito, mil gracias por detener a ese ladrón. — la anciana, que había llegado junto a un par de personas se le acercó a él, sonriéndole. Él, con cierto esfuerzo, le sonrió de manera tímida. Parecía ser que esas personas que le estaban sonriendo consideraban que él había hecho algo bien. De hecho, él debía sentirse bien. Cuando estaba aburrido en el mundo humano, le gustaba pelear con Zangetsu o con el 'rey' cuando ese se dignaba en aparecer, ¿así que porque le molestaba tanto el haberle pegado a un tipo que parecía ser malo?

—Ven, te compraré un dulce en la repostería por haberme ayudado de ese delincuente— comenzó la anciana, tomándole de sus manos y halándolo con suavidad y caminando entre la pequeña multitud que se hacía cargo del ladrón. La señora le cubrió con su propio paraguas y los dos caminaron por la acera.

Por primera vez se percataba que hacía frío. Esa era una sensación que tampoco había percibido en su vida, así que era totalmente nuevo ver y sentir su cuerpo temblar por este. La anciana le observó con lo que él catalogó como lástima. —Descuida, te compraré un té caliente y veras como el frío se te va. Imagino que tu mamá debe estar preocupada y cuando te vea así de mojado, pegará el grito en el cielo— rió por lo bajo la anciana. Él no sabía porque ella reía, pero aun así le acompaño, riendo por lo bajo también. Esa señora le agradaba, quizás por ser la primera persona que le trataba bien.

Su rey lo trataba como escoria. Parecía ser que él (el rey) pensaba que a él le agradaba estar en su interior, cuando eso era totalmente falso. Prefería ser un adjuchas en Hueco Mundo a estar dentro de ese tonto shinigami. Sintió un escalofrío al recordarlo. —Descuida, pronto llegaremos. Por cierto, yo soy Hisana-san. ¿Cómo te llamas?— le preguntó la mujer.

¿Nombre? ¿Cuál era su nombre? Su mente comenzó a trabajar el doble, tratando de pensar cuál era su nombre. Bueno, el 'rey' le llamaba "cabrón, freak, hijo de puta" entre otras, y dudaba infinitamente que ese fuera un buen nombre. Observó hacía los lados y encontró lo que parecía ser un periódico (para él era solo un papel con letras) en el suelo. En su portada había un sinfín de letras, pero había un título bastante ancho y grande. Decidió que no era japonés, pero como tampoco sabía el idioma y supuso que la señora tampoco, leyó el título en silencio y tomó la parte que creyó que parecía ser un nombre. El título leía algo como _"A new discovery is going to change the human history…"_

—…Human…— murmuró. Fue lo único que comprendió de ese título tan largo. No sabía qué diablos era human, pero imagino que debía ser un nombre bueno o algo así. No le pasó por la mente que tenía que ver con 'humano', en lo que irónicamente se había convertido. La mujer, que tampoco comprendía otro idioma que no fuera el japonés asintió.

—Vaya, ese nombre debe ser extrajeron, Human-kun— comentó la anciana, sonriente. Él asintió, llevando sus manos a sus recién descubiertos vaqueros azules. Parecía ser que al menos, cuando salió del interior del 'rey' lo habían vestido como humano. Y una vez más, pasó por alto el término humano y 'human'.

Caminaron un par de minutos más, siendo Hisana-san la única que platicaba. El ex hollow se enteró que la anciana tenía cinco hijos y dieciocho nietos, que tenía a una vecina a la que adoraba como a una nieta y que debía tener su misma edad (la señora se esmeró en recalcarle una y otra vez que esa chica era sencillamente **HERMOSA**, algo a lo que él asintió, por que hasta ese momento en su vida, ninguna humana le atraía), que tenía un gato que su adorada vecina (sí, la que tantas veces describió como hermosa) le había llamado 'Bigotes' y que su esposo le encantaba ver televisión, en especial los juegos de golf. También le comentó, que si le veía en otra ocasión, le prepararía una cena.

Los dos llegaron hasta un pequeño pero muy decente local. Dos enormes cristales estaban en la entrada, en cuyo medio había una puerta que leía 'Repostería'. Habían varios dibujos de lo que él imagino debían ser dulces. Hisana-san le abrió la puerta y él repitió las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho a otra señora cuando esta le entregó unas llaves que se le habían caído. —Arigatou— la señora sonrió, mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera especial.

— ¡Si yo sabía que aun existían chicos educados! Yo sabía que mi querida Hime-chan no era la única persona cortes en este mundo. Aquí entre nos—se acercó al oído de él—mis nietos no son nada de educados. Son problemáticos y todo un dolor de cabeza. Se lo he contado a mis hijos, pero ellos no hacen nada al respecto. ¡Como desearía que tú y Hime-chan fueran mis nietos!— la señora llevó-de manera graciosa según él- sus manos a su pecho, para luego llevar uno de sus dedos a sus labios. —No, mejor no, porque si no, no podría jugar a Cupido— comentó, dejando al pobre joven confuso. —Chicos, ustedes siempre densos a lo que a mujeres se refiere, huh. — la anciana le pegó un suave codazo a su hombre, lanzándole una guiñada de entendimiento.

Él se detuvo frente a todos esos dulces que estaban colocados en bandejas. Había algunos redondos, cubiertos de lo que parecía ser cremas de colores, y con pelotitas de colores sobre ellos. Otros eran largos, cuadrados o circulares, cubiertos de un polvo blanco. Solo uno de esos dulces, que estaba servido en una taza de cristal transparente, que era de color oscuro y con algo de pasta verde y con un 'topping' de una fruta roja, le llamó la atención. Estiró su mano hacía el dulce y sus dedos chocaron con una pared. Él miró confuso. ¿Cuál era ese poder? ¿Quién poseía el poder de hacer semejante campo magnético, que le impedía la entrada?

— ¿Así que te gusta el 'Mousse de chocolate con wasabi'? Opino que los dulces franceses son buenos, pero las viejas como yo, prefieren las galletas danesas, que tampoco tengan wasabi. Pero como mi salvador desea un dulce francés, así será. — dijo la mujer sonriente. Él aun continuaba curioso por saber qué clase de magnetismo era ese, cuando una de las empleadas lo abrió y sacó el dulce de allí adentro.

Así que esa cosa protegía los dulces. Supuso que esos dulces debían contener algo mágico para ser protegidos de esa forma. El moshe ese que la Hisana-san le había mencionado estaba ahora frente a él. Subió su mirada y se encontró con una chica ruborizada hasta el cuello. El observó el dulce y lo tomó de las temblorosas manos de la chica. —Arigatou— replicó, con una sonrisa de lado.

La empleada, sino hubiese sido por la severa mirada de Hisana-san, se hubiese lanzado sobre el chico. Para la pobre chica era algo nuevo ver semejante modelo entrar a la repostería. ¡Eso era un sueño! No todos los días se veía a un chico de cabello negro, ojos turquesas, aspecto de modelo, con su camiseta mojada marcando cada uno de sus músculos y que le dedicase una sonrisa como esa. Aika, la empleada, decidió que ese sin duda alguna era el mejor día de su vida y le rogó a todos los dioses que su esposo aun no encontrado, fuera como ese ejemplar frente a ella.

El chico llevó el dulce a su boca y lo mordió suavemente, esperando que un ataque o un brillo esplendido ocurriesen cuando el dulce fuese mordido. Para su sorpresa y desanimo, no ocurrió nada…hasta que su paladar disfrutó ese dulce. ¡Por Kami-sama! Esperaba que una canción celestial comenzara a sonar en cualquier instante, y que rayos de luces dorados invadieran ese lugar ante el sabor celestial de ese dulce.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?— preguntó Hisana-san, culminando de comer sus galletas danesas. La mujer le había pedido a una de las empleadas que le prepararan dos teses, por lo que tres empleadas se encontraban "preparando el té" y cuchicheando y mirando a Human-kun. La mujer negó la cabeza. ¡Esas arpías no iban a intervenir en sus planes para ese chico e Hime-chan! _"Lo siento, pequeñas perritas, pero el chico aquí ya tiene dueña"_ pensó la mujer, sonriendo satisfactoriamente. La mujer encaminó al chico hasta una mesa vacía y los dos se sentaron.

—Bueno— fue la única palabra que le vino a la mente. Sabía que no honraba el sabor de ese dulce, pero no tenía idea de que otro nombre podía darle. La crema verdosa esa era la que le daba ese toque picante y delicioso. Ese, sin duda alguna, era su nuevo postre predilecto.

—Si, Hime-chan hace cosas buenas, claro, cuando no le agrega wasabi, pero aun así son buenas. — dijo ella, rodeando los ojos. Las tres empleadas llegaron a la mesa, con las dos tazas de té. La que sostenía la bandeja con los teses era una chica de una melena rubia esplendida. La chica le sonrió coquetamente al chico. Las otras dos empleadas, una de cabellera negra y otra castaña se rieron tontamente. —Niñas, en mis tiempos, los hombres eran los que iban tras las mujeres, no al revés. Disimulen un poco más, o parecerán necesitadas y eso, mis niñas, no es nada atrayente para la mentalidad masculina. Por cierto, gracias por el té— dijo Hisana-san, quitándole las dos tazas de té de la bandeja y sonriéndoles de forma que quería decirles "_váyanse a coquetear a otro lado, perras_", logrando que las tres chicas salieran de allí corriendo. —Ahh, fanáticas, nunca cambian. — suspiró la mujer, tomando un poco de su té.

— ¿Fanáticas?— cuestionó el llamado "Human-kun", mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios. En cuanto aquel caliente líquido tocó su paladar, ahogó las ganas de gritar, llorar y escupir el líquido. ¡Demonios! Esas chicas habían calentado de más ese té. Observando que Hisana-san también había sentido lo mismo y que se esforzó por tragarlo de manera educada y elegante, él trató de hacer lo mismo. Nada es más doloroso que sentir algo caliente escurrirse por la garganta y eso él lo sabía por cuenta propia. El frio que antes había sentido por la lluvia se le fue, pero el dolor en el estomago, los labios, la lengua y la garganta lo hicieron abrir la boca y tragar el frío aire, esperando algo de alivio.

—Malditas hijas de…— murmuró en voz muy baja la mujer, cerrando sus puños sobre la mesa, haciendo mucho más presentes y notables sus venas. —Si, Human-kun, fanáticas. A esas chicas, tú les gustas. Les pareces atractivo y les atraes. No esperan el momento de tomarte por el cuello de la camisa y llevarte a las cocinas. — replicó ella como si supiese de eso. —Ahh, ¿Por qué ustedes los hombres son tan inocentes y no se dan cuenta de algunas cosas?— se preguntó a sí misma, negando la cabeza y tomando una cuchara de plástico blanca y mezclando el té. —En mis tiempos, éramos nosotras las que nos hacíamos las inocentes y los chicos eran los coquetos. Pero— la mujer arregló su cabello blanco y colocó su rostro sobre sus manos— nosotras también éramos coquetas. — añadió, sonriente.

Él no sabía a que ella se refería el ser coqueto. El 'rey' jamás había utilizado ese término y él apostaba su trasero y su vida a que el rey jamás había sido coqueto. Y aunque realmente no le importaba mucho (bah, ¿a quién engañaba?) el que era ser coqueto, frunció el ceño. — ¿Coqueto?— preguntó.

— ¡Pero niño! ¿Acaso tus padres no te han explicado nada? No me digas que ni siquiera sabes de donde provienen los bebes…— la cara perpleja de el chico la hizo negar la cabeza horrorizada. —Bien, tomaré esto como la señal de Kami-sama para volver a ser una sensei. — masculló para sí, comiéndose una de sus galletas. El arte de ser coqueto es algo natural, mi querido Human-kun. Haz esto— la mujer guiño el ojo izquierdo— vamos, hazlo— le pidió.

Eso era raro. Él no estaba seguro si eso era hecho por todos los humanos (el rey jamás lo había hecho), pero supuso que si Hisana-san lo hacía era por algo, así que lo intentó, ganándose el aplauso de la mujer.

— ¡Excelente! Ahora, haz eso mismo a una de esas chicas allá en donde se encuentran las vitrinas. Es para ver como esta tu nivel— le explicó, señalando las empleadas que anteriormente habían estado frente a la mesa. Así que ese lugar donde estaban los dulces se llamaba vitrina…interesante. Pensando en eso, el chico lanzó una guiñada, provocando que las chicas se quedaran paralizadas y que sonrieran como tontas y que sus rostros se tornaran rojos. Una de ellas, la de cabello castaño que le había entregado el dulce, se desmayó. —Tienes talento, hay que explotarlo un poco más, pero definitivamente tienes talento. — le dijo Hisana-san

— ¿Cómo sabe de esto, Hisana-san?— cuestionó él, por primera vez en su vida humana construyendo una oración más o menos larga y llamándole por el nombre a la mujer. Le sorprendió bastante reconocer que era más educado que su rey, pero en una que otra ocasión, el tonto de Ichigo había "abierto" la línea entre su mundo y el de él, permitiéndole escuchar el regaño de su padre o de un tal Ishida. "Eres un idiota descerebrado" "No tienes modales" eran muchas de las acusaciones. Él le preguntó a Zangetsu y este le explicó que se referían a que el rey no utilizaba sufijo alguno para referirse a las personas. Él no iba a ser llamado idiota como su rey.

—Uno tienes sus mañas y sus experiencias, Human-kun. Veras, cuando era joven, yo era un tanto avispada como esas tres chicas allí, bueno como dos de ellas porque la otra pues no es más que una fanática principiante.— miró a las dos chicas socorrer a la otra—pero bueno, ¿qué puedo decirte? Aprendí de mi esposo. Él era tan guapo cuando joven, así como tú. Para muchos, el ser coqueto es malo, para mi es divertido. Mi esposo y yo nos divertíamos muchísimo molestando a las personas. No siempre fui así de vieja, ¿sabes? Modestia aparte, yo era una de las chicas más bonitas del Instituto de Karakura. — sonrió la mujer. El ex hollow sonrió de lado, antes de tomar un sorbo del té. —No sé porque, pero me recuerdas a mi esposo, Human-kun, por eso me agradas. A parte de que también te pareces a mi fallecido hijo, Misaru— murmuró ella por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió?— preguntó el joven, observando la gran tristeza que opacó a la mujer. A él no le agradaba ver a las personas tristes, le recordaba los momentos en donde él debía batallar con todas esas presiones, sentimientos y lluvias que surgían en el interior del rey. Eso lo deprimía.

—Él era un chico bueno, y tenía cierto parecido contigo. Hubiese cumplido ayer los treinta y cuatro años. Misaru falleció cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, diecisiete años, a causa de un accidente de tráfico. El conductor estaba ebrio y lo atropello. Fue tan duro…una parte de mí murió en ese instante. — los ojos color miel de la mujer se cristalizaron y por un instante él pensó que lloraría, pero ella sacó fuerzas y le sonrió. —Pero bueno, no hablemos de cosas tristes. Te enseñare a ser todo un ejemplar para cuando regreses al instituto luego de estas vacaciones, enamores a todas esas chicas. — murmuró la mujer, con alegría en la voz. Definitivamente esa mujer le agradaba.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando entrar el frío del exterior. El ex hollow pudo apreciar una de esas ridículas capas para protegerse de la lluvia. Era de color amarilla, y poseía unos patitos impresos. El recién nombrado 'Human-kun' escuchó las risas y murmuraciones de las empleadas (la tercera se recuperó) hacia la persona recién llegada.

El recién llegado, se quitó la capa amarrilla y dejó al descubierto una larga melena naranja, que le caía en cascadas por toda su espalda. Su rostro-según él- era parecido a una de esas muñecas de porcelana que Hisana-san le había mostrado en el camino. Sus ojos eran de color gris, y tenían una forma rara pero muy bonita. Ella era delgada, de estatura mediana y su piel era blanca, no como la de él en la antigüedad, pero si un poco mas pálida que él en esos momentos. Poseía la sonrisa más radiante que él jamás había visto (y que podía apostar que él no podría imitar y que nadie podía realizar) en toda su existencia. Sus dientes eran tan blancos como los de él, pero sus labios eran pequeños y finos.

—¡Buenas tardes!— exclamó ella, con tanta alegría que lo contagió a él, que no pudo sonreír como tonto. — ¡Ohayo, Hisana-san!— saludó la chica, elevando su mano y moviéndola con delicadeza y dulzura en forma de saludo. La recién nombrada sonrió y le hizo una señal para que fuera hacia ella.

—Hime-chan, querida— comenzó Hisana-san, con gran amabilidad en su voz. La chica le sonrió con dulzura y observó al chico que estaba junto a la anciana, mientras un sonrojo bastante evidente se extendía por sus mejillas. —Ahhh, has visto a mi querido pupilo— dijo ella. —No te preocupes querida, todas caen bajo su mirada turquesa— Para Orihime, Hisana-san era una réplica de Matsumoto-san pero envejecida. Ambas eran adorables, buenas y excelentes amigas, pero en cuanto encontraran algo con que avergonzarte, no dudarían en hacerlo.

—H-Hisana-san— murmuró avergonzada Orihime, cubriendo su rostro. Él le observó en silencio. Esa voz, esa voz él la había escuchado, ¿pero dónde? Y esos ojos grises, él también los había visto en una ocasión, pero él estaba seguro que en la ocasión que los vio, no mostraban alegría…

— ¡Bah! Human-kun, te presentó a Orihime Inoue— ¿Inoue? ¿Inoue?

"…_No te mueras... ¡No te mueras Kurosaki-kun! No tienes por qué ganar, no tienes por qué seguir intentándolo, solamente no te hagas más daño por favor._…"

"…_¡Kurosaki-kun!... ¿Qué hago?...¡Sálvame, Kurosaki-kun!..."_

"…_Inoue…¿estás bien, Inoue?..."_

"…_hijos de puta, ¿qué le hicieron a Inoue?..."_

Esa chica…por Kami… esa chica debía ser ella, la chica que el rey había ido a rescatar. Él se le quedó observando, para luego entreabrir sus labios y decir —…Inoue…—

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, se que se supone que no deba subir una historia mas, pero pues... ¿que se le va a hacer? xD Este fic estuvo dándole vueltas y vueltas y mas vueltas a mi cabeza. Es el primer fic que hago con Shirosaki como protagonista. Como han visto, es totalmente diferente a los Shiros que están acostumbrados a ver. Pienso hacer un par de cosas mas, así que...a ver que surge. Como paring principales pues obviamente es el Hichi/Hime y el Ichihime. Probablemente habrá renruki, solo que no tan desenvuelto como acostumbro a hacer. Lo coloco en Ichihime porque a pesar de ser Shirosaki el protagonista, pues él es parte de Ichigo y pues... no cuento más nada.

**AVISO:** A un par de mis seguidores ya le he enviado este aviso, pero vuelvo a colocarlo por aquí. NO estare actualizando NINGUNO de mis fics hasta nuevo aviso, probablemente luego de una o dos semanas. Tengo mis razones, y entre ellas esta la decadencia de criticas en mis fics.

**SUMMARY:** Él nunca había visto una chica tan hermosa como ella.

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, a mi solo me pertenece la nueva personalidad de Shiro.

**IMAGEN DE SHIRO**: Para los que les interese ver la nueva imagen de Shiro, aquí está: http: / killerqueen04. tumblr. /tagged / shiro {unan los espacios}

**N/A**: Por favor, deseo saber que piensan de esta historia. Es muy IMPORTANTE que me digan, por favor! Si la lees, por favor deja una pequeña crítica, ese es el pago para nosotros los escritores de fanfiction. Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**EDITADO: LEER EN LAS NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**CAP II**

Los rayos del sol entraban de manera tenue por su ventana. Se dio la vuelta y llevó sus manos a su rostro, evitando de una manera torpe el que el sol le cegase. Sus ojos grises se abrieron y embozando una sonrisa de lado, Inoue Orihime bostezó. A ciegas, buscó el reloj alarma y en cuanto lo tomó se dio a la tarea de tratar de descifrar que hora era (aun sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la luz).

Era las ocho y diez de la mañana. Y era un lunes. Ella estaba realmente tarde para el instituto.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, mientras que de manera casi olímpica, la chica se colocó de pie, corriendo por la habitación Estaba tarde, muy tarde.

— ¡Kami-sama!— murmuró para sí, mientras tomaba la mullida toalla color rosa claro y buscaba en sus gavetas su ropa interior. Gracias al cielo que ella ya había arreglado su ropa escolar la noche antes. Salió corriendo una vez más, esta vez para el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se quitó su ropa, quedándose desnuda mientras se metía en la ducha. El agua fría hizo contacto con su pálida piel, provocando un grito de sorpresa por parte de ella. _"No ahora, Hime, no estamos como para tomar un baño de agua caliente"_ se regañó a sí misma, mientras se metía bajo el chorro del agua.

Por Kami, esa agua estaba tan fría que ella imaginó que así debían sentirse los pobres pingüinos todas las mañanas. Sus manos temblaban mientras pasaban el jabón que en más de una ocasión se le cayó al suelo. Parecía ser que esos duendecillos azules estaban haciendo de las suyas…otra vez…

Haló la cortina de baño y tomó la toalla, tirándosela por encima, mientras se dirigía al lavamanos. Tomó su cepillo dental, le untó algo de pasta y se lo llevó a la boca, mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Tomó las prendas íntimas y comenzó a vestirse.

Luego de arreglar su sostén blanco, la chica de cabello naranja corrió nuevamente hacía el baño, tomando una gran bocanada de agua y haciendo gárgaras. Su boca y su cuerpo ya estaban limpios, ahora faltaba su cabello, el que estaba hecho un desastre.

Miró el reloj, eran las ocho y veinte. No, no había tiempo para su cabello. Tomó una goma y lo amarró en una extraña coleta, que no se veía tan mal. Se puso su falda y luego su camisa y salió corriendo por la cocina. Tenía hambre, pero no había tiempo para hacer desayuno, asi que tomó su mochila, la que estaba encima de la mesa y salió de su apartamento.

Fue justo cuando iba llegando a su escuela (luego de casi correr por toda la calle) que se percató que ella no se había colocado el 'blazer' _**(n/a: chaleco que utilizan para ir a la escuela {el que usan en el instituto las chicas}**_) Entrecerró sus ojos, sintiéndose frustrada. No había de otra, tendría que decirle a su sensei que lo había olvidado. Le rezó a Kami por que no le fueran a regañar muy fuerte por su descuido.

Como era de esperar, el Instituto se encontraba sumergido en el silencio. Las puertas de las aulas estaban cerradas, mientras que por los pasillos lo único que podía escucharse eran las voces de los profesores hablando. Orihime se detuvo frente a la puerta de su aula, donde no se escuchaba nada y eso era raro, teniendo en cuenta que su grupo no era nada silencioso.

Con mejillas rosadas y suspirando, la chica abrió la puerta, logrando capturar treinta pares de ojos. Todos le miraban, incluyendo a la sensei. La chica mordió sus labios, sintiendo como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría.

¡Había una prueba! Y ella no había estudiado mucho.

Ella había llegado tarde de su trabajo y estaba realmente agotada. Había decidido colocar su despertador a las cinco de la mañana, así podría estudiar y estar con más energía y el material le sería mucho más sencillo de entender. Si estudiaba cansada, ella sabía que corría el riesgo de que el material no se le quedara grabado en su mente.

Pero ella se había levantado tarde, el despertador no había funcionado, por lo que ella no había estudiado absolutamente nada de ese material. Solo recordaba alguna que otra cosa que la sensei les había explicado y ella volvió a rezarle a todas las fuerzas espirituales de allá afuera que eso fuera suficiente.

Sus mejillas se volvieron mucho más rojas al ver que Kurosaki-kun le estaba mirando. El chico le sonrió de lado, para luego bajar la vista a su examen. Bueno, al menos había conseguido algo bueno, Kurosaki-kun le había sonreído.

—Inoue— llamó la profesora, captando la atención de la ruborizada muchacha. La chica se volteó y caminó hasta su sensei, inclinando su cabeza en señal de saludo. —Veo que has tenido un par de descuidos esta mañana. — señaló la mujer, con cierta calidez en sus palabras. Orihime Inoue era una de sus estudiantes predilectas, por lo que ella no iba a regañarle. La chica siempre llegaba a tiempo y hacia todas las tareas excelentes.

—Gomen, sensei— se disculpó Orihime, inclinando una vez más su cabeza. La profesora le sonrió y le entregó la hoja del examen. La chica murmuró un 'gracias' y se dirigió a su asiento. Una de las chicas había tomado su lugar, así que para sus nervios (y buena suerte) le tocó sentarse tras de Kurosaki-kun.

La chica respiró con calma, debía mantener su cabeza centrada en el examen, ya tendría tiempo para mirar el cabello naranja de su shinigami sustituto predilecto. En cuanto miró el examen, ella se sintió morir. Era una ventaja que ella no dijera vulgaridades, porque de seguro si hubiera sido Kurosaki Ichigo, hubiera exclamado un _"¿qué carajos es esto?"_

Si sabía tres de las diez preguntas, era mucho. _"¿Quien había descubierto los ribozimas?"_ vale, esa ella la había escuchado y estaba cien por ciento segura que se la sabía. No es que amase las ciencias, pero ella podía tragarlas. Con dificultad, pero las tragaba.

Mordió su labio y cerró sus ojos. El nombre comenzaba con 'T', ella estaba completamente segura. "Timothy" no, ese no era. Era un científico estadounidense, pero Timothy no era. "Thomas Cech" esa era. La escribió rápidamente, explicando que se había descubierto en los años ochenta.

Las próximas preguntas las leyó y las analizó con tanto esfuerzo, que gracias a Kami, ella las había podido responder todas. Sabía que tenía una que otra que estaba mal, pero al menos no sacaría un 0. Sus dedos les dolían por tanto escribir, pero no dudo en sonreír radiantemente en cuanto le entregó el examen a la profesora. Luego se sentó en su lugar, donde ya Tatsuki estaba.

—Orihime, me tenías preocupada— comentó la mujer, sentándose sobre el pupitre, cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho. La chica le sonrió a manera de pedirle disculpas. —Tu cabello esta hecho un desastre— señaló Arisawa, embozando una mueca.

—Tatsuki-chan— suplico Orihime, tratando de que no la hiciera sentir más mal de lo que ya se sentía. No hacía falta que su querida amiga le dijera que ella estaba hecha un desastre, eso ella ya lo sabía. —Mi despertador no funcionó— le explicó, dibujando con sus dedos círculos imaginarios en sus pupitres. Con el rabillo del ojo vio como Kurosaki-kun, quien estaba platicando con Keigo-san y Mizuro-san, se llevó sus manos a su cabeza, como si tuviese una jaqueca. —Parece ser que Kurosaki-kun tiene dolor de cabeza— murmuró, con cierta preocupación.

—Hombres, Orihime, son hombres. No pueden soportar ni el más mínimo dolor sin estar quejándose, y eso nuestro querido idiota de cabello naranja lo está demostrando. — comentó Tatsuki, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Orihime negó la cabeza.

—Eso fue cruel, Tatsuki-chan— masculló, embozando una pequeña sonrisa.

El día continúo sin mayores preámbulos, a excepción de las continuas muestras de dolor de cabeza por parte de Kurosaki-kun. Inoue, en la hora de almuerzo, pudo ver lo rojo que estaban los ojos color chocolate del shinigami sustituto. Parecía ser que ese dolor de cabeza era bastante insoportable.

— ¿Estás bien, Kurosaki-kun?— le preguntó la chica de manera tímida, mientras se le acercaba al chico. El aroma de Kurosaki-kun se metió por sus fosas nasales y eso la hizo sonrojarse. Su aroma era único, varonil y fuerte, tal y como era él. Ella podía distinguirlo entre cientos y cientos de chicos, Kurosaki Ichigo tenía un aroma que le encantaba y que a pesar que eso le avergonzaba admitirlo, ese aroma le atraía.

Él asintió. —Sí, Inoue, es sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, creo que tengo un resfriado. — le explicó, llevando sus manos al puente de su nariz, haciendo presión. La chica observó con preocupación el cómo le bajaba una leve cantidad de sangre por la nariz al joven shinigami.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun, tienes sangre en la nariz!— exclamó ella, con una notoria preocupación. Ambos se encontraban en el pasillo del instituto, ya era la hora de salida y como de costumbre (desde hacía un mes) Kurosaki-kun la estaba esperando para acompañarla a su casa.

—Mierda— maldijo, mientras la chica le extendía un pedazo de papel para que limpiase su nariz. Parecía ser que él iba a tener que decirle a su padre que le hiciera un chequeo y le recetara algún medicamento para la gripe, porque posiblemente tenía una fuerte infección en las vías respiratorias.

—Kurosaki-kun, ve a tu casa, yo iré a la mía. Te sientes mal y no quiero…

—Ni lo sueñes Inoue, no dejaré que te vayas a tú casa sola. Ven, yo iré luego a donde mi padre, él me recetará una medicina. Además, ya se detuvo el sangrado, ¿ves?— el chico le señaló su nariz. La chica suspiró aliviada al ver que ya no había más sangre corriendo. —Vamos—

Los dos chicos caminaron en silencio, mientras que Orihime de vez en cuando se le cruzaba al chico y se le detenía al frente, para ver si su sangrado se había detenido. Ichigo le sonreía de manera cálida y le explicaba con tranquilidad que ya estaba bien, que incluso su dolor de cabeza se había esfumado.

—Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun. Te veré mañana— le agradeció Orihime, desde el pie de la escalera. Él asintió, antes de ladear su cabeza y comenzar su caminata de camino a su casa. La chica esperó hasta ver como la silueta del shinigami se desvanecía al doblar la esquina.

En las dos horas que le faltaban para que comenzara su turno, la chica arregló su cabello, leyó un poco del material de su clase y se vistió con su uniforme de trabajo. Cuando había caminado con Kurosaki-kun, el cielo se encontraba soleado, pero ahora que se disponía a salir, había comenzado a llover. Buscó en su armario su capa de patitos, regalo de Tatsuki y se la puso por encima, para luego irse a su trabajo.

La repostería donde trabajaba estaba a unas tres calles de su casa, por lo que su recorrido era sumamente corto. Saludó a una que otra persona en la calle, en especial a la propietaria de la tienda de víveres de la esquina. La mujer era bastante agradable y la quería como a una nieta, a tal punto de hacerle grandes descuentos en sus compras.

Orihime llegó a su lugar de trabajo, abriendo la puerta. Se quitó su capa y pudo ver a dos clientes, un chico de cabello negro y a su querida vecina Hisana-san. Sonrió de manera radiante, pasando por alto el que sus tres compañeras se habían reído de su capa. — ¡Buenas tardes!— exclamó ella, guardando su capa en su bolsa, para luego voltearse hacia su vecina. — ¡Ohayo, Hisana-san!— exclamó, acercándose a la mesa.

—Hime-chan, querida— fue el saludo de la anciana, mientras le sonreía de manera amigable. Hisana-san era una mujer cálida y que era amada por todos en el edificio. Ella era su vecina de al frente, y cuando Orihime tenía algún problema, la mujer siempre le ayudaba. La chica le sonrió de vuelta, mientras sus sentidos se agudizaban al percibir un aroma familiar.

¡El aroma de Kurosaki-kun! ¿Pero de donde provenía? La chica trató de localizar el reatsiu del shinigami sustituto, pero él no estaba ni siquiera a dos calles de la repostería, asi que era imposible. ¿Acaso ella comenzaba a enloquecer? ¡Ese aroma provenía de ese local! Para su sorpresa, ese aroma tan masculino, provenía del chico que estaba frente a Hisana-san.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron a tal nivel, que ella pensó que su cabeza explotaría por el nivel de sangre que estaba subiendo a ella. Ese chico era sumamente guapo, y lo más sorprendente de todo era ¡su gran parecido con Kurosaki-kun! Su cabello era negro y sus ojos azul turquesa, esas eran las únicas características que hacían que ese chico no fuera gemelo del shinigami. Su cabello poseía el mismo corte de Kurosaki-kun, de la misma manera que varios mechones caían sobre sus ojos, dándole un toque misterioso a su rostro.

Sus ojos eran almendrados, igual que los de Kurosaki-kun, la diferencia estaba en el color. Esos ojos poseían una hermosa tonalidad azul turquesa, que le hacía un excelente contraste con su cabello color ébano. Su cabello estaba mojado, así que varias gotas se desprendían por sus mejillas, humedeciéndolas y haciéndolo ver mucho más apuesto. Su quijada, la forma de sus labios, su nariz, incluso su cuerpo, era tan parecido a Ichigo, que ella sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco.

Ella había leído sobre la teoría de que habían personas sumamente parecidas y que no compartían sangre. ¿Acaso este era el caso? Es que no había forma de que ese chico no fuera familiar de Kurosaki-kun, su parecido era extremo. Si le teñían su cabello a naranja y se colocaba lentes de contacto de color chocolate, ¡nadie podría distinguirlos!

—Ahhh, has visto a mi querido pupilo— dijo Hisana-san. —No te preocupes querida, todas caen bajo su mirada turquesa— Para Orihime, Hisana-san era una réplica de Matsumoto-san pero envejecida. Ambas eran adorables, buenas y excelentes amigas, pero en cuanto encontraran algo con que avergonzarte, no dudarían en hacerlo. En ese momento, ella se percató que había estado observando al chico, de manera embobada. ¿¡Qué iba a pensar él!

Tratando de rescatar algo de su dignidad y vergüenza, la chica negó la cabeza. —H-Hisana-san— murmuró avergonzada Orihime, cubriendo su rostro. ¡Realmente su día había sido terrible! Primero todo lo que le ocurrió en la mañana y ahora su adorada vecina le estaba haciendo pasar la vergüenza de su vida frente al mellizo perdido de Kurosaki-kun.

— ¡Bah! Human-kun, te presentó a Orihime Inoue— le presentó Hisana-san. ¿Human-kun? ¡Qué nombre más extraño! Ella hasta podía jurar que ese no era un nombre. ¿Acaso esa no era una palabra en ingles? Mordió sus labios mientras pensaba, el ingles no era su fuerte, Kurosaki-kun e Ishida-san tenían las mejores notas en esa clase (sí, increíblemente Kurosaki Ichigo hablaba un ingles perfecto) por lo que ella no estaba segura, además, ¿Quién era ella para hablar de nombres raros?

—…Inoue…— balbuceó él, mirándola con sorpresa. La chica se ruborizó un poco más, si es que era posible, ante la fuerza de su mirada. Se sentía como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado? Ella mordió su labio, para luego sonreír y hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Un gusto, Human-kun— dijo, no tan convencida. Él la estaba mirando de manera incrédula todavía, así que ella se sintió un tanto incomoda.

Él no podía creer que tuviera esa suerte. ¡Encontrar a Inoue! De seguro ella tenía que ayudarle, ella era amiga del rey por lo tanto ella, quizás, conocería las posibles causas por las que él se encontraba afuera de su verdadero mundo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras él la escrutaba con la mirada. Ella era bonita. Realmente cabía en la descripción de Hisana-san, porque ella tenía una belleza extraña. Sus ojos eran grises, tan grises como las nubes en el mundo interior del rey cuando estaba a punto de un colapso emocional (decidió que cada vez que viera las nubes grises en su mundo, recordaría los ojos de ella), su cabello era naranja, no tan eléctrico como el del rey, pero si lo suficiente como para caer en la categoría de raro.

Su cuerpo…pues decidió que también estaba bien. Él no sabía nada acerca de humanos, ni cuerpos humanos ni de la anatomía femenina. Lo que conocía era lo básico, la gran diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer, más nada. El físico no era algo importante entre los hollows, la fuerza y el reatsiu si, ¿así que por que debía importarle el físico de otra persona?

Disimuladamente negó la cabeza. Se obligó a sí mismo a recordarse que él ya no era un hollow, sino que era un humano. Temporalmente, pero aun así era humano. Tenía un corazón y por todas las reacciones que había sentido durante esas pocas horas como un humano, él también tenía sentimientos. No los entendía, y estaba consciente que tardaría bastante en aprender a controlarlos y a entenderlos, porque ni siquiera el rey podía lograr controlarles.

— ¿P-pupilo?— preguntó con interés Orihime, mientras la anciana le hacía ademan para que se sentase en la mesa. La chica observó hacia donde se encontraba su jefe y este hizo un ademan para que le hiciera caso a la mujer.

—Sí, querida. Human-kun es igual o más ignorante que tú en cuestiones románticas. — explicó, tomando un sorbo de té. La chica volvió a ruborizarse y observó como el chico miraba a la anciana con duda. — ¿Ves? ¡Es el hombre mas inconsciente de cosas románticas sobre el planeta!— se rió la mujer. Orihime mordió nuevamente su labio, mientras que mentalmente corregía a la mujer. _"No, el mas inconsciente es Kurosaki-kun."_

—Eso es algo cruel, Hisana-san, ¿no cree?— dijo la chica, colocando sus dedos sobre la mesa. El ex hollow colocó su mirada sobre las pequeñas manos de la chica. Era mucho más pequeñas y delicadas que las de él, así que dedujo que esa era una de las diferencias entre los hombres y las mujeres. Ella poseía un cuerpo menudo, sus hombros eran pequeños, sus manos eran finas… ella no se parecía al cuerpo de él. De manera inconsciente, el chico tomó las manos de Orihime, provocando que esta le mirara sorprendida. Los dedos de ella encajaban en los espacios de él, como si las manos tuvieran esos huecos a propósito. ¿Acaso los huecos de los hollows también podían ser completados por otros huecos, para así cerrarse y sentir ese sentimiento de estar completo?

—Ese es mi muchacho— murmuró sonriente Hisana-san, mientras recordaba la primera vez que su esposo le tomó sus manos. Había sido justamente en su primera cita, y ella se había sorprendido de la misma manera que Orihime-chan en esos momentos.

La chica percibió lo cálida que eran sus manos. Eran igual de fuertes que las de Kurosaki-kun, él era idéntico a Kurosaki-kun. Sus ojos grises observando curiosos, igual que los del shinigami sustituto cuando miraba con curiosidad algo en la clase. ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico fuese tan parecido al shinigami sustituto?

Él soltó sus manos, y elevó su vista. ¡Él no podía continuar sintiendo todas esas sensaciones y emociones nuevas! ¡Él era un hollow, por el amor al sake! Él quería volver a ser él mismo, un hollow sin sentimientos ni emociones, una bestia que solo pensaba en sangre y en matar. ¡No quería estar preguntándose las veinticuatro horas del día el porqué de las cosas! — ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Inoue?— preguntó. Hisana-san sonrió complacida, mientras que la chica asintió de manera torpe, levantándose y caminando tras de él.

¡Incluso su caminar era parecido al de él! ¡Kami-sama! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Los dos chicos se detuvieron en el callejón que estaba al lado de la repostería. Las otras tres empleadas se habían enojado al ver como ese chico tan apuesto se iba tras de Inoue, pero eso solo fue visto por Hisana-san, quien empeñada en fungir como un Cupido, les lanzó una mirada asesina a las tres.

— ¿Q-que ocurre, Human-kun…

—Probablemente ni siquiera me reconozcas…yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. Pero, tienes que ayudarme, Inoue. — dijo él, mirándola a los ojos. La chica frunció el ceño. ¿De qué estaba hablando él?

—N-no sé de qué…

— ¿No te recuerdo a alguien?— fue la pregunta de él. Había tenido tiempo de observarse, y él era una réplica de cabello negro y ojos azules del rey y por favor, ella tenía que encontrarle parecido. ¡El rey era su amigo!

La chica dudó un instante en cuál sería su respuesta. Asintió de manera lenta, abriendo sus labios y quedándose en silencio. Abrió y cerró sus labios en un par de ocasiones, para luego decidirse a hablar. —Honestamente, si. Me recuerdas a alguien muy importante. — respondió ella, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿A Kurosaki Ichigo?— fue su pregunta directa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba a los ojos una vez más. Su vista turquesa le hacía flaquear un poco, no siempre se veían ojos así de bonitos, (los más bonitos para ella eran los de Kurosaki-kun, pero como esos tenían tanto parecidos, decidió que los dos estaban a la par)

— ¿Cómo conoces a Kurosaki-kun, Human-kun?— preguntó ella con curiosidad en su voz, arqueando sus cejas y colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas. Todo lo que tuviese que ver con Kurosaki-kun era sumamente importante para ella.

—"…No te mueras... ¡No te mueras Kurosaki-kun! No tienes por qué ganar, no tienes por qué seguir intentándolo, solamente no te hagas más daño por favor."— dijo él en voz suave, logrando la mirada de sorpresa de la chica. —"…¡Kurosaki-kun!... ¿Qué hago?...¡Sálvame, Kurosaki-kun!..."

—¿¡Cómo sabes eso!— cuestionó la chica, casi gritando. Llevó sus manos a sus labios, tratando de contener su sorpresa e incredulidad. Ella deseaba gritarle a ese chico el cómo demonios él sabía todo eso, quería saber que era lo que él deseaba, pero su voz estaba rota y ella no podía hacer nada más que contemplarle.

Él suspiró, para luego ladear su cabeza. — ¿Por qué no piensas un poco más, Inoue? Me has visto durante dos ocasiones, igual que yo. He escuchado de ti, pero jamás he podido hablar contigo. — él se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. —Soy esa parte oscura de ese ser que es importante para ti. —

Orihime se quedó en silencio, observando la espalda del joven, sintiendo la sensación de que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Eso…eso…eso no podía ser cierto. —I-Imposible— murmuró, mientras su voz volvía a abandonarle. Eso no podía ser cierto, eso era imposible. Él no podía ser…

…Él no podía ser el hollow interno de Kurosaki-kun… ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?

—No, no es imposible porque aquí estoy. Estoy afuera de mi mundo. Si bien es cierto que siempre he deseado tomar el control del rey, ¡no quería cambiar! Ahora soy un humano, tengo un corazón que late, tengo un sinfín de preguntas sin respuestas, tengo emociones que jamás había percibido…estoy confundido…—el chico se volteó, dejando ver a Orihime como sus ojos azules tenían un extraño brillo —…yo tengo miedo…— balbuceo.

El corazón de la chica dio una dolorosa palpitación. Era tan horrible ver a ese chico (el que antiguamente era el hollow sádico que deseaba matar a Kurosaki-kun) tan destrozado y confundido. Ella podía ver en su mirada que él no estaba actuando. Él realmente sentía todo eso que le estaba explicando. Debía ser realmente confuso llegar a un mundo que él desconocía. Estar solo, desamparado y con miedo de lo que le rodeaba…ella había sentido eso mismo en Hueco Mundo.

Ella había pasado por la horrible sensación de soledad, había estado desamparada y había sentido un miedo horrible al entrar a ese nuevo 'mundo'. Hueco Mundo era tan diferente a todo lo que ella había vivido antiguamente. Era un lugar sombrío, donde las criaturas infligían un miedo horrible (curiosamente él también había sido una de esas criaturas) donde cada vez que ella observaba a la eterna luna se recordaba a si misma que ella jamás volvería a su hogar…ella tenía miedo por no conocer nada, igual que él estaba teniéndolo en esos instantes. Él no conocía nada del mundo humano, él estaba perdido en un mundo totalmente diferente a lo que él conocía y para complicarle más su existencia, él estaba percibiendo sensaciones jamás sentidas. Él tenía unas emociones que no sabía cómo manejar.

Él necesitaba su ayuda.

Ella no le iba a ayudar solo porque él sintiera todas esas emociones y tampoco por su parecido a Kurosaki-kun, sino porque ella le debía su vida y la de Kurosaki-kun a ese chico (hollow antiguamente) que estaba frente a ella. Le había costado mucho entender que esa transformación del shinigami sustituto no solo la había salvado a ella, sino que había traído de la muerte a Kurosaki-kun. Sin ese chico, el shinigami tampoco hubiera podido enfrentar a Grimmjow.

Ella le debía su ayuda. Él la había ayudado, él había ayudado a Kurosaki-kun, y además…él era una parte de su adorado shinigami de cabellos naranjas.

Ella se acercó con cierta duda hacia él, tocando sus hombros. Le sonrió de una manera cálida, casi como la sonrisa que le regalaba una madre a su hijo asustado. —No tengas miedo, yo voy a ayudarte. — murmuró, acercándose un poco más a él. Su hermano Sora le había explicado cuando ella era pequeña que la mejor manera de perder el miedo, era recibiendo un abrazo, así que con duda, ella le abrazo.

¿Qué era esa sensación dentro de su pecho cuando le vio sonreír? ¿Qué era eso que sentía en su corazón? ¿Por qué ese abrazo le había hecho olvidar que él estaba solo en ese mundo? Preguntas…preguntas…más preguntas…

¡¿Por qué los humanos tenían que cuestionarse tanto? ¿Por qué no podían simplemente dejarse llevar por sus instintos? ¿Por qué él tenía que dejarse llevar por ese órgano que estaba en su pecho? Él le devolvió el abrazo de manera torpe, colocando sus brazos tras de la espalda de ella. Se sentía reconfortante saber que una persona, aparte de Hisana-san, le interesaba lo que él sentía.

Su rey siempre lo tenía aislado, como si de un animal se tratase, y realmente (en esos momentos) él no le culpaba. Su rey tenía emociones, juicio propio y no era una bestia sedienta de sangre y guerra como él. Se cuestionó a sí mismo como se sentiría estar en ese mundo teniendo todas esas emociones. De seguro debía ser todo completamente diferente. ¿Zangetsu tenía emociones? Él no estaba seguro.

—Ven, Human-kun, tengo que culminar mi turno. Cuando culmine, te irás conmigo a casa y encontraremos una solución a esto. Lo prometo. — le sonrió ella, luego de separarse. Él asintió, para seguirle. —Luego pensaremos en otro nombre, ahora que lo recuerdo, Human significa humano en ingles y no es un buen nombre. — rió ella, caminando hacia la entrada de la repostería.

—Como quieras, Inoue. Sólo no me llames Ichigo, ¿quieres?—

* * *

**N/A:** Pues, no tenía pensado publicar esta semana, pero la idea se me vino a la mente y no pude dejar de escribir y escribir hasta culminarlo, xD Como verán, este fic es bastante filosófico. Se que a muchos por ahí les gusta al Shiro que yo hago en los otros fics, pero en este es COMPLETAMENTE diferente. Él es humano, y como todo humano, tiene sus preguntas. Es bastante filosófico, por no decir que se me hace muy difícil escribir este fic. Quiero recrear a un personaje que no llegue al mundo por primera vez y se lo sepa todo. No, quiero crear a un Shiro diferente, y ya verán por que es...

Se que muchos piensan que Human (Shiro) será la competencia de Ichigo, ¿pero como puede ser él mismo su competencia? Les dejo esa interrogante, xD Este fic tendrá más escenas HichiHime que IchiHime, pero para mi es absolutamente lo MISMO, porque ¿acaso Shirosaki no es los instintos de Ichigo? Lo único diferente aquí es su color de cabello y ojos, {aparte de la personalidad} pero con el desenvolvimiento del fic, pues veremos que surge...

Acerca de que si este fic será como el fic ichihime del fandom ingles que tiene un Thresome (trío sexual) entre IchiHimeHichi, pues...no. No me gustan los tríos y jamas he escrito uno y dudo que lo escriba. {No, Star Collision no tiene, xDDDD}, aparte de que eso le quitaría personalidad a los personajes. Sería demasiado OOC para la misma historia que ya tiene sus OOC, xD

**SUMARRY: **Ella le debía su ayuda. Él la había ayudado, él había ayudado a Kurosaki-kun, y además…él era una parte de su adorado shinigami de cabellos naranjas.

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. A mi solo me pertenece el trama y la personalidad del nuevo Shirosaki. Dile NO al plagio.

**N/A 1/2: **Si te gusta la historia y te gustó el capítulo, por favor deja un review. A nosotros los autores de Fanfiction nos toma tiempo y mucha inspiración el traer un fic que sea de su agrado. Nos cuesta pensar y corregir. Nosotros no cobramos dinero por esto, lo hacemos por diversión y para distraer sus mentes, aparte de traerles escenas que no salen en el manga/anime/pelicula/serie, para el deleite de ustedes los seguidores y fanáticos. Lo menos que esperamos que es dejen un review. No se vale decir que te gusta como escribo o mis historias sino dejas un review. Las criticas constructivas son aquellas que hacen y logran que yo escriba con más rapidez y suba con mayor frecuencia. Mientras menos review, más tardaré...sino pregúntenle al fandom de Narnia y Harry Potter, donde jamas he vuelto a subir un fic o continuación, xDD

**RESPUESTA A MENSAJE TROLL: **Nada mejor que levantarse en la mañana, de buen humor y leer en el email un mensaje trolleante. Enserio, eso me encanta *nota sarcástica* Me fascina que seas tú de nuevo, porque si mas no lo recuerdo tú eres Jessie, ¿a que no? Fijate, yo le había dicho a mi amiga María, que tengo entendido que es tambien tu amiga, que te dijera que sentía mucho el haberme explayado en aquella nota del autor. Sentí culpa y le dije que te pidiera disculpas. ¿Pero sabes que? Ahora se que clase de persona eres tú.

Podras decir que eres una "ichihime 100%", podras decir que quizas tu escribes mejor que yo *(realmente no lo sé dado a que dices que no tienes cuenta y probablemente ni un oneshoot allas escrito en tú vida y sinceramente NO ME IMPORTA, porque si tuvieras una historia tampoco la LEERIA, porque me da la espina que eres de esas que se cree mejores y se cree la gran hostia y no llegas a nada) {lamento lo duro que suena, xDD}

He podido ver que te lo has tomado a personal conmigo. Lo que haces es seguirme en TODAS mis historias, leyendo y criticando. Claro, no vayas a entender mal y pensar que yo solo quiero buenos reviews, porque fijate, los reviews como los tuyos me gustan. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me hacen escribir más rápido. Si piensas que tu mediocre review va a quitarme los animos con para este fic, estas equivocada. Intentalo de nuevo.

Por tu forma de hablar, puedo entender que eres una persona arrogante, que se cree mejor que otros y te diré una cosa, se que yo no soy de tu agrado, pues tampoco tú lo eres del mío. Te reto a que me envies tu cuenta, para ver tus fics (eso de que no tienes cuenta aquí no se lo cree nadie), porque apuesto que deben ser igual de mediocres que los míos, por que tú ni yo somos Tite Kubo, JK Rowling, o Susan Collins para escribir cosas estupendas.

¿Quieres tildarme de que tengo poca paciencia, que soy explosiva, arrogante y que peleo por todo? Adelante, mira lo mucho que me importa la mierda que dices. Y si escribo esto es para que quede bien claro que si yo no voy a subir fics durante un par de día no es porque haya caído en depresióon o este llorando por tu estúpido comentario, sino por que ando de finales y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, porque a diferencia tuya yo si tengo una vida fuera del computador, no como tú que te la pasas trolleando a los autores solo porque te crees que sabes más del ichihime que otros. Mira querida, si tanto detestas el como escribo, NO ME LEAS. Parece ser que eres sadomasoquista o alguna mierda de esas, porque siempre dices: "no me gustan tus fics" y me lees. Comienzo asustarme, no vaya a ser que eres una de esas raritas que se van detras de las personas. Si lo que quieres es trollearme, ADELANTE. Trolleame en todos mis fics, pero no esperes que me quede callada. Tú lo que tienes es una persecución contra mi, y yo NO TE TENGO MIEDO. Y por lo visto, tú eres una de las que esta en el ichihime de Facebook.

Por último, chica, vive tu vida y no jodas a los demas. Quita ese veneno y esa rabia de tu alma. ¡Salva tu alma! Arrepientete, xD Ahh y para que veas que yo no soy de esas que se hacen las víctimas, dejaré tu review, para que cada vez que lea mis reviews para inspirarme, piense en ti y mi musa fluya. De ahora en adelante, todos mis fics serán dedicados a ti.

¿Asi o más largo?

Y dale, que espero tu respuesta y tu mensaje privado con tu cuenta. TE RETO PUBLICAMENTE A QUE ME ENVIES TU CUENTA. Si tienes el valor de venir a joderme, ven con tu cuenta, no seas tan cobarde de venir como una anonima. ¿No que eres la mejor? Pues vamos, TE RETO. Y si celebraste cuando dije que no publicaria por un tiempito, acabas de joderte hasta la luna, porque ahora publicare TODAS las semanas y tendras que aguantarte. ¿Y ahora, quien va a celebrar?

Vvan los troller que no tienen nada que hacer. Viva los cobardes que se ocultan en perfiles falsos. Viva los arrogantes que se creen la gran hostia. Viva... ahy no, ya me canse, sigue con tu fiestita personal o con tu sepelio personal. Me importa una mierda, xD

**Ciao**

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

CAP III

Orihime observó el reloj de la repostería. Sólo faltaban cinco minutos más y su trabajo culminaría. En otra ocasión, ella hubiese estado triste de haber culminado sus tareas, porque realmente le encantaba trabajar en esa repostería y aprender un poco más sobre como cocinar y preparar las delicias que allí se confeccionaban. Pero en esa ocasión, ella estaba deseosa de que esos cinco minutos pasaran rápidamente.

Sus ojos grises se clavaron en el joven de cabellera morena que estaba sentado en una de mesas de la repostería. Estaba solo, porque Hisana-san ya se había marchado. Ella había convencido a la anciana a que se marchara a su casa y que ella se encargaría de "Human-kun". No es que desconfiara del joven, era solo que ese chico era un hollow (o al menos eso había sido). Ella no podía correr riesgos, a pesar de que realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de creer en su inocencia.

Él estaba sentado de lado, con un sorbeto entre sus labios. Había una gran copa de lo que antiguamente había sido una batida de chocolate…ahora solo quedaban los restos del chocolate en ella. Human-kun se había convertido realmente adicto a la delicia color marrón. Todo había comenzando cuando ella decidió regalarle una batida de las que realizaban en la repostería. No sabía de qué sabor hacerlo, hasta que recordó que a Kurosaki-kun le encantaba el chocolate, y puesto a que este jovencito también era parte de Kurosaki-kun, pues supuso que a él también le encantaría.

Y realmente no se había equivocado.

Orihime mordió su labio inferior. Iban a hacer las nueve de la noche. No le parecía justo ni apropiado presentarse a la casa de Kurosaki-kun para decirle que su Hollow interior estaba en las calles de Karakura como un joven humano normal y confundido. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de ir hasta donde Urahara-san a esas horas. Solo tenía una opción…

…llevarse consigo a Human-kun a su casa.

La chica suspiró y luego dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Él no iba a hacerle daño. No lo iba a hacer porque él era parte de Kurosaki-kun, y aunque le avergonzara y se sintiera como una carga al recordarlo, el shinigami sustituto le prometió protegerla, así que eso también contaba con su hollow, ¿cierto?

Desde el interior de la repostería ella podía ver que el cielo estaba nublado. Pronto comenzaría a llover, de eso no había duda alguna. Ella esperaba que al menos no lloviera durante sus siete u ocho minutos de caminata hacia su casa. Orihime tenía su capa de patitos, pero Human-kun no tenía nada para protegerse, ya que ella le había devuelto el paraguas a Hisana-san, así que él se mojaría si comenzaba a llover en el camino.

—Orihime-chan, ¿Qué haces aun aquí?— su jefe, un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, de cabello grisoso y de ojos azules, le cuestionó con sorpresa evidente en su mirada. La chica, que se había sobresaltado ante la fuerte voz de su jefe, se volteó.

—Ahh, Suzuki-san, esperaba a que se cumpliera mi turno y…

— ¡Pero Orihime-chan, si todas las chicas ya se han ido!— exclamó él con una sonrisa paternal en su rostro —Vamos, toma tus cosas y ve a casa. Apuesto a que tu joven acompañante estará muy feliz de salir de aquí— río él, señalando al ex hollow, que dibujaba círculos imaginarios sobre la mesa y tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda.

La chica asintió, para clavar sus ojos sobre el joven. ¡Él era tan idéntico a Kurosaki-kun! Quizás no poseía el mismo color de cabello ni de ojos, pero sus facciones, la forma de su rostro, torso, brazos y ojos eran las mismas que Kurosaki-kun, sin contar que poseía un reatsiu parecido al del shinigami sustituto.

Human-kun se volteó y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos grises de Inoue. El corazón de la curadora dio un vuelco, ¡él la había atrapado observándolo fijamente! Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y en cuanto recuperó la compostura, bajó su mirada, clavándola sobre las vitrinas transparentes, que en esos momentos no poseían dulce alguno. Se dio la vuelta, y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuello y espalda, fue a buscar sus cosas.

Abrió su pequeño armario, el mismo que tenía su nombre escrito en calcomanías de colores. Lo abrió, dejando al descubierto las pocas cosas que tenía en ese armario. Había un pequeño espejo, una fotografía de todos sus amigos en el patio de su escuela, una pequeña bolsa con artículos básicos femeninos, y su cartera con las llaves de su apartamento. Eso último fue lo que tomó, para luego girar sobre sus talones y saltar del susto…

Human-kun estaba tras de ella.

—H-holl…H-human-k-kun, me asustaste— masculló, llevando sus manos a su pecho y respirando hondamente. El chico pareció ignorar sus palabras al enfocar toda su atención en su armario. Eso era algo totalmente nuevo para él.

Había una de esas cosas donde él podía reflejarse, pero era pequeña y tenía un marco de corazones alrededor. Se observó unos segundos, percatándose que habían rastros de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios. Orihime ahogó unas risas y él se volteó a ella, curioso.

— ¿Por qué ríes, Inoue?— le sorprendía lo mucho que comenzaba a aprender durante un par de horas. Y no solo eso, sino que a pesar de solo cruzar un par de palabras con ella, él pudiera diferenciar el brillo de sus ojos. En esos momentos, las grandes esferas grises brillaban de alegría. Él podía apostar su vida a ello.

—Tienes chocolate en tus labios, H-Human-kun— señaló ella. La chica, de forma casi maternal, llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios de él y limpió los rastros. El ex hollow la observó sorprendido, sintiendo un ligero calentón en sus mejillas, debido al flujo sanguíneo que se iba amontonando en ese lugar. Orihime también poseía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, debido a su acto tan valeroso de tocarle el rostro a un joven. Y no cualquiera, sino el hollow interior de Kurosaki-kun. ¡De Kurosaki-kun! Retiró su dedo de los labios de él como si fueran a causarle la muerte —Listo— respondió.

El joven sintió un vació en la comisura de sus labios. No sabía si era porque ella había retirado el chocolate o por que ella había alejado demasiado rápido sus dedos de él. Probablemente fuera la última opción.

Como si de un niño se tratase, su atención se clavó en una de las bolsas que estaban en el armario de Inoue. Sin pedir permiso alguno, el joven tomó entre sus manos la bolsa y la abrió, sacando un pequeño empaque de algo que no sabía y un frasco repleto de un líquido. A pesar de que se preguntó a sí mismo si ese líquido podía beberse, su atención se fijo más en el empaque, abriéndolo. Era algo largo y blanco.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó, observándole por ambos lados. Podía jurar que esa cosa no era utilizada por el rey, por que por más que obligaba a su cerebro buscar algún objeto parecido en su memoria, no encontraba nada. Definitivamente el rey no utilizaba esas cosas.

Por su parte, Orihime estaba a punto de desmayarse, además de tener un rubor tan rojo que podía competir con los tomates y las fresas. ¡Él tenía entre sus manos una toalla sanitaria! ¡Una de **sus** toallas sanitarias! Kami…

Abrió sus labios una y otra vez, cerrándolos de manera inmediata al no encontrar su voz. Tosió de manera discreta, y con amabilidad la tomó de entre las manos de Human. —Es…Uhh…e-es…mmm…una t-t-toalla sanitaria…— murmuró avergonzada, mientras la volvía a meter en la bolsa. El joven no parecía entender, así que ella añadió con paciencia —un artículo única y exclusivamente femenino— metió la bolsa en el armario y lo cerró, para así evitar que el joven tomara alguna otra pertenencia embarazosa.

— ¿Y por qué es única y exclusivamente femenina? ¿Por qué los hombres no pueden utilizarlas?— cuestionó el ex hollow, caminando al lado de Orihime, con sus manos entre sus bolsillos y observando a la chica, quien realizó una mueca de horror en su rostro. — ¿Qué?— preguntó una vez más.

Así que a ella le tocaba darle **esa** charla al hollow interno de Kurosaki-kun. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal para merecer eso? Todas las veces que pensaba en el como ella le hablaría de **esas** cosas a sus futuros hijos, se mortificaba enormemente, y ahora le tocaba a ella dar esa "conferencia vergonzosa" a Human-kun.

— ¡Por qué son femeninas! Los hombres no…los hombres…este…hmmm…los hombres no tienen un c-ciclo menstrual…— exclamó, abriendo la puerta de la repostería y saliendo a la calle. Una fuerte brisa le azotó los cabellos, revolcándoselos, igual que a Human. Hacia un frio horrible, y las luces de los relámpagos le provocaban escalofríos.

— ¿Ciclo menstrual? ¿Eso es lo mismo que tiene que ver con la reproducción y con esto— con uno de sus dedos señaló los senos de la joven, provocando un fuerte rubor en Inoue— que provoca la diferencia entre los machos y las hembras de las especies?— preguntó, arqueando sus cejas. Los hollows también se dividían entre machos y hembras, igual que la gran parte de las especies del mundo. Claro, él no tenía ni puta idea si las arrancars femeninas poseían un ciclo menstrual y realmente no le importaba.

Inoue asintió, aun con sus mejillas ruborizadas. —S-sí, eso mismo— al menos no tenía que darle más detalles, a menos que a él se le ocurriesen continuar cuestionando. Decidida a no tener que responder mas preguntas como esas, Orihime decidió cambiar de tema. —Human-kun, ¿Qué nombre te gustaría tener?— preguntó, cruzando junto al joven la calle. Él se encogió de brazos.

—No me importa, Inoue. Puedes escoger un nombre por mi— respondió él sin mostrar importancia en sus palabras. La chica dibujó una sonrisa que le provocó preocupación al ex hollow. — ¿Q-que…

— ¿Y si te llamó Duende-chan? ¿Aun así dejaras que yo escoja tu nombre?— molestó Orihime, saltando sobre un pequeño charco en la calle. ¿Por qué se sentía tan normal al estar al lado del Hollow?¿Podía ser porque Kurosaki-kun durante un par de semanas para acá se comportaba más atento con ella?

— ¡Joder, no!— exclamó él, disgustado. Orihime se rió entre dientes, negando la cabeza. Ella deseaba que él fuera el que escogiese su nombre, por sí solo. Ella no deseaba tomar un honor que no le correspondía…aunque…

— ¿Hichigo?— el joven frunció el ceño— sí, se que tiene que ver con el nombre de Ichigo, pero piénsalo un instante. ¡No encontraremos un nombre mejor! Además, me gusta ese nombre. — murmuró ella en voz baja, sonriendo de lado.

El hollow se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de segundos, meditando mientras caminaba a un lado de ella. —Tch, como sea. Da igual Hichigo que Human— comentó, fingiendo desinterés. Orihime dio un par de saltos como una niña pequeña a su alrededor y estuvo a punto de caerse si no hubiese sido por el ex hollow, que la tomó por la muñeca y la sujeto para que no se callera. —Eres algo torpe, Orihime— la chica se sorprendió al escucharlo. No porque le dijera torpe, sino porque él, a diferencia de Kurosaki-kun, le había llamado por su nombre.

—Hahaha, me han dicho eso muchas veces, Hichigo-kun— dijo ella, llevando su mano a su cabeza y sonriendo. Aun estaba sorprendida, pero no le importaba mucho el que él la llamase de esa manera. Él era un hollow (o eso había sido), no sabía mucho acerca de los humanos y si se sentía cómodo llamándola por su nombre, ella no iba a impedírselo.

* * *

El camino al apartamento de Inoue fue tranquilo. Un par de intercambios de palabras por aquí y por allá, un par de risas por parte de Orihime y preguntas por parte de él. La lluvia no comenzó hasta después de unos tres minutos de que ellos hubiesen entrado al apartamento de la chica. Por suerte Kami-sama había escuchado su petición y no permitió que lloviese hasta después que los dos estuvieron dentro de la vivienda.

—Este es mi apartamento, Hichigo-kun. Aquí podrás pasar la noche hasta que mañana pensemos que hacer. — Orihime se quitó sus zapatos, tirándolos hacia un lado, siendo imitada por él. — ¿Quieres té?— preguntó la chica, corriendo hacia la cocina. No solo lo hacía por cortesía, sino para controlar sus nervios al tener una parte de Kurosaki-kun en su casa, estando ella sola. Al no escuchar respuesta por parte del ex hollow, la chica se preocupó y regresó a la sala. Hichigo estaba de pie frente a la fotografía de su hermano Sora, observándolo fijamente. Algunos mechones de su cabello negro caían sobre sus ojos, igual que los mechones naranjas le caían a Kurosaki-kun sobre sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

La lluvia caía de manera brutal afuera del apartamento. Retumbaba el sonido de las gotas al chocar contra el tejado y se convirtió en el sonido de fondo de ambos jóvenes. — ¿Quién era?— preguntó él, aun observando la fotografía sin voltearse.

Orihime caminó hasta donde él se encontraba, deteniéndose a un lado. —Mi hermano mayor, Sora-nee— murmuró en voz baja, observando la fotografía. Su hermano había sido un hombre muy apuesto. Su cabello era de color chocolate, y sus ojos eran grises. Siempre poseía una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, una sonrisa que la hacía muy feliz a ella. Inoue se preguntaba a diario como habría sido su vida si él hubiese estado vivo. Probablemente él hubiese estado casado y ella hubiese tenido una hermana adoptiva. Quizás hubiese tenido un par de lindos y adorables sobrinos, quienes correrían por la linda y grande casa que Sora le había prometido. Ella hubiese jugado con ellos a diario, y hubiese ayudado a Sora-nee y su esposa a cuidarlos. Él le aconsejaría sobre qué universidad era mejor para ella y le preguntaría como había sido su día. Ella lo abrazaría y le diría que había sido estupendo, que Kurosaki-kun la había acompañado a su casa. Y él, como hermano protector que era, hubiese fruncido su ceño y hubiese dicho que deseaba hablar con ese Kurosaki. Pero él había muerto y ahora ella no tenía idea de cómo él hubiese reaccionado. —Él murió hace mucho tiempo. — añadió ella, con una profunda tristeza en sus orbes grises.

Hichigo se volteó, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos azules. Eso que sintió en su corazón cuando ella observó la fotografía y le confirmo que él había muerto, ¿era tristeza? Si ella tuviese un mundo interior, ¿estaría lloviendo como ocurría en el interior del rey? — ¿Lo extrañas?— preguntó en voz baja, con su mirada aun clavada en los ojos grises de ella.

—Todos los días, a todas horas. No hay minuto que no desee volver a escuchar su voz. No hay noche donde no recuerde sus manos arropándome y su voz cantándome alguna pieza escrita solo para mí. No hay una sola vez, cuando llueve y relampaguea, que no sienta miedo porque él no está para decirme que todo está bien. No hay un solo día donde no me sienta sola porque él no está— repuso ella, con voz rota. Entrecerró sus ojos para impedir que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, para luego abrirlos al sentir la fuerte mano de él sobre sus hombros.

—No llores. No me gusta verte llorar— murmuró él. La primera vez que la vio llorar había sido en medio de la pelea con el sexto espada. Sus lágrimas habían provocado que el rey y él perdieran concentración y hubiesen estado a punto de morir. —Tampoco me gusta la lluvia— comentó, observando las gotas estrellarse en las ventanas del apartamento.

Orihime dibujó una sonrisa agridulce en su rostro. —A mí me gusta. Me hace pensar que es la única manera por la cual el cielo y la tierra pueden unirse. — susurró, clavando su vista sobre las ventanas. —Lo que no me agrada son los relámpagos y los truenos. Me provocan miedo. Me hace pensar que ellos tratan de interferir en la relación de la lluvia y de la tierra. — añadió, siguiendo el rastro de una gota de lluvia por el cristal.

El ex hollow la observó con cierta sorpresa en su mirada. Por su forma de reír y sus torpezas, él imaginaba que Orihime era una chica algo tonta y superficial…pero ella era sumamente diferente. Era inteligente y como el rey en ocasiones pensaba 'adorable'.

Ahora entendía por qué al rey le gustaba esa chica. Lo que no podía entender era el por qué el rey no realizaba un 'movimiento' como le había comentado Hisana-san. ¿Acaso su rey era tan idiota que no podía ver que esa chica se moría por él?

—No me gusta— confirmó él una vez más, refiriéndose a la lluvia. Orihime se volteó, observándole a los ojos. Sus facciones eran tan suaves. Ella era hermosa, pero no solo porque su físico fuese envidiable (había podido ver a más de una chica hermosa entrar a la repostería mientras esperaba a que ella culminase su turno) sino porque su aura la hacía ser una persona hermosa.

— ¿P-porque, H-Hichigo-kun?— preguntó ella, dando un salto de susto al escuchar como un relámpago pegaba en alguna parte de Karakura. Sus facciones se habían iluminado debido al brillo azulado de dicho relámpago, para luego volverse oscuros.

Se había ido la luz.

—Porque me recuerdan al interior del rey cuando está sumergido en depresión y tristeza. — musitó, sin prestar atención a la oscuridad. —Cuando ocurre algo malo en la vida del rey, mi mundo se llena de agua— una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios. —Primero fue por la enana— comenzó —cuando ella fue obligada a regresar a la Sociedad de Almas, el rey se puso muy triste. Mi mundo se nubló y en ocasiones llovía; luego cuando la rescataron, todo volvió a la normalidad— dijo, observando de nuevo la ventana.

Orihime humedeció sus labios con su lengua. Ella sabía el gran cariño que tenía Ichigo hacia Rukia, y era de esperarse que él se hubiese puesto sumamente triste. El problema estaba en que su pecho le dolía por conocer ese detalle. —E-ella es su mejor amiga, la persona m-más i-import…

—Luego, mi mundo no solo se volvió gris, sino que una tormenta que solo se podría comparar a la que ocurrió cuando la madre de él falleció, ocurrió en mi mundo. Los cristales de los edificios estallaban debido a la fuerza de esas gotas. El cielo se iluminaba por los relámpagos, y mis gritos no podían competir con el ruido de los truenos. ¿Sabes cuándo ocurrió?— Orihime negó la cabeza — ocurrió cuando ellos dijeron que probablemente habías muerto, y luego cuando insinuaron que los habías traicionado. El rey calló en la miseria única y exclusivamente cuando supo que tú no estabas en este mundo— murmuró él, mirándola de reojo.

—E-eso no puede ser cierto. K-Kurosaki-k-kun j-jamás… — El ex hollow se volteó y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica, acercando su rostro al de ella. La joven de cabello naranja lo observó nerviosa, antes de morder sus labios y asentir. —B-bien…— Inoue se separó momentáneamente de él, para embozar una sonrisa nerviosa. —Iré por un par de almohadas y mantas para preparar tu cama— dijo, antes de irse corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones de su apartamento.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo jamás había sentido un dolor de cabeza como en ese momento. Joder, sentía que de un momento explotaría. Palpitaba de una manera dolorosa y fuerte, le provocaba nauseas y estaba mareado. Aparte de llevar casi una hora tratando de detener su sangrado nasal. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

En cuanto había llegado a su casa, se quitó sus zapatos, saludó a sus hermanas y esquivó una patada (que posiblemente hubiese intensificado su sangrado) de su padre y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Había abierto la ducha y se había metido en ella por casi treinta minutos. Había pensado que el agua fría quizás podría quitarle todos esos mareos y ese dolor de cabeza, pero nada.

Tomó del botiquín dos aspirinas y las tomó. El dolor tampoco cedió. Quizás era un resfriado o una migraña. El joven shinigami sustituto se acostó en su cama, con todas las ventanas cerradas y todas las luces apagadas. No soportaba ver nada. No deseaba escuchar a nadie.

Llevaba casi una hora y media jadeando. Su frente y su nuca estaban cubiertos por sudor, aparte de que cada uno de sus huesos temblaba por el frio. Su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente y era tan intenso ese palpitar, que sus ojos se habían cristalizado y sus mejillas se habían humedecido por un par de lágrimas. Se volteó en su cama y mordió sus mantas con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizar su cuerpo. Su nariz continuaba sangrando y todo daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas.

Una fuerte carcajada resonó en su cabeza, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su columna. ¿Qué había sido eso? — ¿H-hollow?— llamó, con voz temblorosa y débil. Su cuerpo estaba tendido sobre la cama, aun temblaba debido al frio y aun el sudor corría por su frente y cuello. Sus labios estaban resecos y las mantas de su cama estaban manchadas por la sangre que había corrido por su nariz.

Su hollow, a diferencia de todas las veces pasadas, no respondió. Todo estaba en una inmensa tranquilidad y su cuerpo había dejado de doler al instante. Su respiración comenzó a normalizarse y el frío que había atacada cada uno de sus huesos se desvaneció…

— ¡Ahhhhhhhh!— comenzó a gritar en voz alta el shinigami sustituto, llevando sus manos a su pecho. ¡Kami! ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Sentía que su corazón era rasgado y arrancado de su pecho! Sus gritos recorrieron cada una de las habitaciones de la casa Kurosaki. Ichigo había comenzado a sufrir un ataque de epilepsia en su cama, mientras que sus ojos se tornaban negros, con irises doradas y su piel comenzaba a tornarse de un color blanco papel. Sus gritos no habían cedido, mas sin embargo su voz se había vuelto hueca…y en su pecho había un gran hueco.

Las gemelas Kurosaki se habían detenido frente a la puerta del joven shinigami; ambas habían estado viendo televisión mientras su padre se había ido a visitar a uno de sus pacientes en el hospital de Ishida-san. Ellas habían corrido por las escaleras en cuanto escucharon los gritos de Ichigo. Los gritos de su hermano no eran normales, ¡jamás lo habían escuchado de esa manera! — ¡Ichi-nii! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Ichi-nii!— gritó Karin, forzando la cerradura de la puerta del primogénito de los Kurosaki.

Los gritos cesaron, pero el padre de la familia no tuvo respuesta. — ¿Ichi-nii?— llamó una vez más Karin, observando con meticulosidad la cerradura de la puerta. Yuzu contenía los sollozos que amenazaban con escapar de su garganta. ¿Qué le había pasado a su oni-chan?

La puerta se abrió y dejó al descubierto a un muy serio Ichigo. Su frente estaba sudada y su nariz estaba manchada, probablemente de sangre. Sus ojos color chocolate se encontraban puestos de manera fija y fría sobre sus familiares. — ¿Qué quieren?— rugió, cruzándose de brazos.

Yuzu retrocedió un paso al escuchar la voz tan fuerte de su hermano. Su mirada era intimidante y le provocaba miedo. Karin, pudiendo percibir un poco más, notó que el aura de su hermano era oscura. _"¿Qué ocurre, Ichi-nii?"_ — ¿O-oni-chan…por qué gritabas?— preguntó en un susurro Yuzu.

—Nada que te importe. — le respondió el shinigami sustituto, provocando que las gemelas le observaran con incredulidad. ¡Su oni-chan jamás les había hablado de esa manera!

—Ichi-nii…

—Háganme un favor, lárguense al maldito infierno de una maldita vez. — el joven estrelló la puerta frente a sus hermanas, las que se habían quedado sin palabras. Yuzu rompió a llorar, comenzando a correr hacia su habitación ante el trato tan hostil de su hermano mayor. Karin, quien era un tanto más fuerte que su hermana pequeña, no pudo contener las lagrimas que corrieron por su rostro. Con cierta molestia las seco y bajó las escaleras, sin antes murmurar un _"baka, ichi-nii."_

* * *

**N/A:** Buenas! ¿que tal? Espero que se encuentren muy bien^^ Pues aquí les traigo el 3 capítulo de este fic! Se que muchos esperaban una comedia sobre como Ichigo se iba a encontrar con Hichigo, pero nop, no es mi idea hacerlo cómico, sino un drama/angst. Si, ¡Ichigo ahora es la parte mala! Osea, para los que están confundidos, Ichigo se ha quedado con la parte negativa de su ser, que es el Hollow Ichigo como tal, mientras que Hichigo se ha llevado la parte humana de Ichigo, xD Ahora a ver como esto se va a ir poniendo ;)

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** Mil gracias a todos los que me dejan un review. Sinceramente, para aquellas que siempre viene a trollearme, no me interesa volver a bajarme a tu nivel, querida. Así que si quieres continuar, no me importa. No me voy a involucrar con personas como tu, xD De todas formas, mil gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews!

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos aplicados. Tite Kubo es el dueño de Bleach, a mi solo me pertenece esta idea y fic.

**SUMMARY:** No hay minuto que no desee volver a escuchar su voz.

**TITTLE**: Y ella corrió y corrió, pero la oscuridad le persiguió hasta su final.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **¡Hola! Espero que todos se encuentre bien :) Yo estoy muy happy por que al fin publiqué mi primer libroo! yay! Para los que les interese, se llama El Ocaso y pueden conseguirlo en Amazon. Los links para la compra se encuentran en mi tumblr ( .com ) y en mi twitter ( 04mctorres) :D

Hace muchoo que no traía una conti de este fic pero ahora a ver si me pongo al corriente, xDD

Espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen reviews!

pd: gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews la ultima vez (:

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo

* * *

**CAP IV**

Hichigo no había podido dormir del todo bien durante la noche. Inoue le había preparado el mueble para que durmiera allí, colocándole almohadas y mantas para que fuera más cómoda... pero ni siquiera eso lo ayudo. Los ruidos de los truenos, el brillo de los relámpagos y todas las contantes preguntas en su mente no lo habían dejado dormir. El ex-hollow llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y sintió una vez más el palpitar de su pecho._ 'Bum...bum... bum..._'. El sonido era suave y constante, aparte de ser armonizado; él jamas se había imaginado que en algún momento podría tener un corazón en su pecho.

Él entrecerró sus ojos y de esa forma impidió que los rayos del sol lo molestasen. Hichigo se había sorprendido al ver como amanecía; él nunca había observado un amanecer. En su mundo interno, las horas eran completamente diferentes a las del mundo humano. No había un amanecer o un atardecer, simplemente el sol cambiaba por la luna o viceversa, no había una transición, sino que cambiaban de forma rápida. También le había llamado la atención el sonido de las aves en las afueras del apartamento. El interior del rey era extremadamente callado puesto a que Zangetsu no era muy hablador y el rey rara vez los visitaba, así que escuchar las aves y el ruido de los automóviles (Orihime le había explicado que las cosas de colores y ruedas eran autos) era algo nuevo.

Aparentaba ser que el día iba a ser soleado; ya no llovía, sino que el sol brillaba fuertemente y lo iluminaba todo. Desde donde se encontraba Hichigo podía escuchar los ruidos en el exterior, él no pudo dejar de preguntarse mentalmente si así eran todos los días.

—Buenos días, H-Hichigo-kun— murmuró Orihime, deteniéndose a un lado del mueble. Hichigo se volteó y la observó por unos segundos. Ella vestía un camisón azulado que le llegaba a las rodillas y que era demasiado ancho para su delgado cuerpo. Su cabello naranja caía sobre sus hombros y sus puntas estaban algo revueltas. Ella no poseía nada en su rostro, sino que estaba completamente al natural... y se veía realmente hermosa. _"Adorable_" se dijo a sí mismo, utilizando el adjetivo que le había puesto el 'rey' a la muchacha. —¿Cómo estuvo tú noche? ¿Pudiste dormir bien?— preguntó ella, sentándose en la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a él.

Hichigo se quedó en silencio, entrecerrando sus ojos y tratando de entender que era lo que estaba sintiendo en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Cuando estaba encerrado en el interior del rey él nunca había sentido _eso, _pero a pesar de él no sentirlo, eso no le impedía el hecho de que el rey no lo sintiera. Él podía recordar todas las veces en las que durante la mañana, el rey despertaba maldiciendo su anatomía y sus hormonas. Hichigo resopló suavemente y cruzó sus piernas, evitando de esa forma que ella se percatara de su 'problema'.

—No fue la mejor— murmuró, apartando su mirada de sus piernas y de los pechos de ella. _"Mira todo excepto su cuerpo, todo excepto su cuerpo"_ se dijo mentalmente, clavando su vista en la ventana del apartamento. En ocasiones, cuando podía presenciar el diario vivir del rey (algo bastante raro, por que el maldito últimamente tenía un buen control) él se fijaba el como el rey buscaba el control mental observando a cualquier sitio excepto a la culpable de esas reacciones. Lamentablemente para Hichigo, la culpable estaba frente a él.

—Lo lamento, se que el mueble no es muy cómodo pero no sabía...

—Esta bien, Orihime, has hecho más de lo que debes— y era cierto. Esa chica no estaba obligada ha hacer nada, y aun así lo estaba ayudando. Él aun no entendía que estaba pasando y tampoco sabía el por qué ella lo ayudaba, pero aun así, ella estaba ahí dándole una mano. —¿Por qué lo haces?— preguntó. Orihime lo miró confundida y frunció el ceño, no sabiendo a que él se refería. —Al ayudarme. ¿Por qué me ayudas?— añadió él, colocando los ojos en blanco e incorporándose.

Orihime miró hacia el suelo, pensativa. ¿Por qué lo ayudaba? ¿Quizás por que ella sentía que él no era del todo malo y la necesitaba? ¿o por qué era una parte de Kurosaki-kun? La muchacha subió la vista y se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, sinceramente, no lo sé— dijo, suspirando. Ese tema era mucho más complicado de lo que se podría pensar. Él era parte de Kurosaki-kun y no era malo, estaba confundido y perdido en el mundo, pero hasta ahora, él no había dado señales de querer atacarla o matarla.

Hichigo creía entender el por qué quizás ella le ayudaba. Ella amaba a su rey, ¿no? Quizás fuera por ello, ¿por que más podría ser? Él había sido (aun lo era en su interior) un hollow y desde luego ella no iba a ayudarle. No era como si él hubiera sido de su agrada o algo por el estilo... pero ella adoraba al estúpido rey y quizás era por eso. Hichigo no entendía eso de amar a una persona, para los hollows sólo existía la atracción y la sexualidad por ser instintos básicos, pero eso de querer y proteger a una persona estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Él tampoco comprendía el por qué su corazón latía más rápido cuando ella estaba frente a él y tampoco entendía el por qué el rey la quería de esa forma. Para él, el amar a una persona no era más que problemas. El amor traía debilidades y eso en una pelea no era bien recibido.

Hubo un incomodo minuto de silencio, donde ninguno de ellos dos se miró o se dijo algo. Era sábado y eso hubiera sido grandioso, pero ella no tenía tan buena suerte. Hoy ella se iría a reunir con sus amigos en el parque de Karakura y ella no podía ir. No dejaría a Hichigo solo y tampoco podría llevárselo. Y ella estaba cien por ciento segura de que Kurosaki-kun no tenía ni mínima idea de que estaba ocurriendo. Él único que podría saber de ello sería...

Urahara Kisuke.

—Vamos a desayunar, Hichigo-kun y luego iremos a visitar a Urahara-san— dijo Orihime, luego de pensar en las posibilidades de que Urahara Kisuke ayudara con algo. El joven ex-hollow asintió. Orihime se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, siendo seguida por la mirada de Hichigo. ¿Debía ir con ella? ¿o debía quedarse allí sentado? Hichigo decidió ir tras de Orihime.

Él observó con curiosidad el como ella revoloteaba por la cocina, buscando cosas que él no entendía para que eran. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Orihime sonrió cuando lo vio a él mirando los huevos confundido. —Son huevos y se utilizan para el desayuno y para muchísimas otras cosas, como para los pasteles y las galletas— explicó, tomando uno y rompiéndolo sobre un plato.

—¿Y de donde sale?— fue la pregunta de Hichigo, mientras seguía los movimientos de Orihime, quien batía el contenido de un plato bastante profundo. La muchacha sonrió de lado ante la pregunta de él. Era tan tierno, parecía un niño de tres años, sobretodo cuando miraba de esa forma. Sus ojos azules mostraban ese brillo tan característico de la curiosidad, mientras que sus labios estaban entreabiertos, dejando al descubierto sus perlados dientes.

—Estos son de una gallina, pero hay huevos que salen de los avestruces y de otros animales; pero lo más común es que comas de los de la gallina.— la muchacha vertió el contenido sobre una salten y la colocó sobre la estufa.

Hichigo frunció el ceño y se recostó sobre la mesa de la cocina. —¿Y están vivos? ¿Ustedes se alimentan de los hijos de esas criaturas?— Orihime reconoció lo que parecía ser el horror en la voz del muchacho. Ella estuvo a punto de reírse por la forma en la que él la miraba. Era casi irónico ese asunto, por que él había sido un hollow y se había alimentado de almas humanas, así que estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

—Tú te alimentaste de almas humanas— señaló ella, mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas para no reírse, mientras volteaba la mezcla de los huevos revueltos. Si lo hubiese volteado un segundo después probablemente se hubiera arruinado.

—Técnicamente no— negó la cabeza él. —Nací en el interior del rey y jamas salí de ahí, así que jamas he consumido ni una sola alma humana— continuo con orgullo en su voz. Era estúpido que se sintiera orgulloso de eso, por que si algún hollow lo hubiera escuchado era bastante probable que se burlara de él por el mero hecho de nunca haber matado a un humano, pero como estaba frente a esa chica, él deseaba mostrarse 'algo' civilizado. Orihime sirvió en dos platos los huevos revueltos y buscó varias tostadas, luego colocó el plato frente a Hichigo, quien parecía examinarlo cautelosamente. Él miró el contenido y luego la miró a ella, luego volvió a mirar los huevos revueltos y al final, una vez más, la miró a ella. —Creo que no entendiste mi punto. No comeré a los hijos de la gallina.— puntualizó.

Orihime suspiró. Lo último que le faltaba, que él fuera vegetariano. —Oh vamos, no están vivos ni nada por el estilo, ademas, son ricos en nutrientes y los necesitas para ser igual de fuerte que yo— bromeó. Él colocó los ojos en blanco.

—Me has dado más razones para no consumirlos. No eres tan fuerte— él sonrió de forma burlona y ella le sacó la lengua, antes de echarse a reír. Ella por lo general no se comportaba de esta forma, solía quedarse en silencio y sonreír sólo con Tatsuki podía sacar al exterior su verdadero 'yo', sin embargo, con la parte interior de Kurosaki-kun, también podía ser ella misma. Era tan... extraño...

—¡Oye, eso fue cruel!— se quejó, aun sonriendo. Ella comenzó a desayunar, pero él parecía reacio a comenzar a hacerlo. —Vamos, ¿cómo sabrás que no te gustan si no los has probado?— cuestionó, llevándose una tostada a la boca. Él frunció el ceño y luego sonrió de lado.

—Si te pusiera una alma humana frente a ti, ¿te la comerías? — preguntó, observando con detenimiento el utensilio que ella le entregó para comer. Tenía cuatro puntitas filosas y parecía ser que estaban hechas para atrapar la comida en ella.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo voy a comerme una...— la sonrisa de Hichigo la hizo detenerse— ¡No es justo, hiciste trampa!— lo acusó, cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo irritación. ¡Jamas se había divertido tanto en el desayuno como en ese momento!

—¿Como sabrás que no te gustan si no los has probado?— Hichigo imitó la voz de ella y Orihime le sacó la lengua. Luego de bromear, el ex-hollow se quedó en silencio, observando como ella continuaba comiendo y parloteando acerca de su trabajo. En el pasado, cuando él había estado en el interior del rey, él siempre había pensado que esa chica era débil e irritante. La había salvado de aquel hollow en Hueco Mundo por que su rey literalmente se lo había rogado, nada mas. En ocasiones le parecía estúpido que el rey se preocupara tanto por ella... pero ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de que ella no era tan irritante, sino que era diferente. La forma en como le sonreía... y el simple hecho de vivir sola en ese mundo tan difícil Él sólo había pasado un par de minutos solo el día anterior y se había sentido débil y frustrado... ¿cómo ella se las había arreglado para sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo sola? —No eres débil— dijo él, obteniendo la atención de Orihime casi de inmediato.

—¿Q-qué?—

—No eres débil, eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. Nunca permitas que alguien te haga pensar que lo eres.— Orihime contuvo el aliento y humedeció sus labios. Si hubiera sido en otra ocasión, probablemente sus mejillas se hubieran ruborizado, pero no en ese momento. Ella sabía que él era parte de Kurosaki-kun, que él probablemente compartiera sentimientos y pensamientos, así que escucharle decir que ella era fuerte, que no era débil, sin duda alguna la había tomado por sorpresa, ademas de provocar que su mundo diera una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados ¿Acaso él sabía cuan profundas y fuertes eran esas palabras para ella? Era como si Kurosaki-kun se las estuviera diciendo y eso sin duda alguna, era algo fuerte para ella. Mordió el interior de su mejilla para de esa forma evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran. "_No llores, tonta. No llores_" de se dijo a sí misma y forzó una sonrisa.

—No lo permitiré— dijo, con una sonrisa de lado. Hichigo la observó con cierta confusión. ¿Por qué sus ojos brillaban de esa forma? ¿Acaso iba a llorar? A él no le gustaba verla llorar, ni siquiera siendo un hollow le gustaba ver a su rey triste, eso lo hacia sentir débil e irritado por el simple hecho de que él no podía entender el por qué de ese sentimiento. Él sabía que la tristeza era algo bastante común en los humanos, él había visto a su rey llorar como un idiota, lo había visto sumergirse en la miseria... Hichigo negó la cabeza, irritado de tener que pensar tanto. ¿Por qué simplemente no volvía a ser un hollow? ¿Por qué diablos tenía que estar en el mundo humano, al lado de ella? Si bien era cierto que él la había protegido en aquella ocasión donde el espada había "asesinado" al rey, eso no significaba que ella le agradaba. Joder, el rey la adoraba, pero a él sólo le había parecido una estúpida chica de poderes especiales, buen cuerpo, pero aun así irritante. A él no le agradaba ni ella ni la enana bravucona porque a los hollows no le agradan las personas.

Y sin embargo, él estaba ahí frente a ella.

Literalmente ella no era nadie, sólo una humana con habilidades especiales, sin embargo, ella era más fuerte que él y el rey... y eso sin duda alguna lo dejaba perplejo. Hichigo frunció el ceño y se levantó de su lugar en la mesa, dejando la comida intacta y a Orihime sorprendida. ¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

Orihime nunca se había sentido tan incomoda caminando al lado de una persona como en ese momento. Hichigo se estaba comportando raro (y no era como si toda su aparición no fuera lo suficientemente extraña), callado, esquivo y perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella aun se preguntaba que había ocurrido, ¿acaso ella había hecho o dicho algo malo? Era extraño, porque él inclusive había bromeado. Orihime suspiró y continuo caminando en silencio.

En cuanto estuvo frente a la tienda de Urahara, ella se sintió aliviada. Quizás encontrarían una forma de regresarlo todo como antes... Los dos entraron a la tienda y se encontraron con los pequeños ayudantes de la tienda, Jinta y Ururu. A Orihime le parecía increíble el como esos dos niños habían crecido tan rápido Claro, no era como si no fueran a crecer, simplemente a ella le daba cierta melancolía el recordarlos cuando ella los conoció por primera vez. Ururu la acompañó hasta la pequeña oficina de Urahara, quien estaba sentado tomándose una taza de té. —Inoue-chan y... supongo que debes ser el hollow interior de Kurosaki-san, ¿no?— Orihime e Hichigo lo observaron horrorizados, ¿cómo diablos lo sabía?

—¿C-cómo lo sabe...—

Urahara sonrió de lado, con cierta malicia. Tomó su abanico y cubrió la mitad de su rostro, mostrando esa imagen tan maliciosa que a Orihime siempre le ocasionaba escalofríos —No hay nada que este humilde vendedor de dulces no sepa, Inoue-chan— y joder si no era cierto. Ella más que nadie en esa ciudad sabía cuan sospechoso e inteligente podía ser ese hombre. A decir verdad, ella no entendía el porqué le había causado tanto asombro el que él lo supiera. —Y he de suponer que están aquí en búsqueda de una solución, ¿no?— los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio y luego, uno a uno, asintió suavemente, observando al hombre, asombrados. Hichigo era un hollow, él nunca sentía miedo de nada ni de nadie, sin embargo, ese hombre le provocaba unos horribles escalofríos, aparte de que esa sonrisa y esa mirada le dejaban muy en claro que él (Urahara) sabía más de lo que todos imaginaban.

—Si, Urahara-san, necesitamos su ayuda. Hichigo-kun no sabe el por qué esta afuera del mundo interior de Kurosaki-kun y... para ser sincera, yo no tengo una mínima idea del por que.— Orihime se sentó frente al hombre y el ex-hollow hizo lo mismo. Urahara lo observó detenidamente, causando que Hichigo cambiara su mirada hacia otra parte, no le agradaba para nada el sentir los ojos verdosos de ese hombre sobre él. Si él iba a ser franco, ese hombre frente a él le daba miedo.

Urahara continúo contemplando al muchacho que antiguamente había sido un hollow. Para ser sinceros, Urahara estaba maravillado con ello, él nunca había escuchado o visto un hollow que se transformara de un día para otro en humano. Eso era simple y sencillamente imposible. Una locura. Y sin embargo, él estaba presenciando esa 'locura'. El muchacho frente a él tenía exactamente las mismas facciones e Kurosaki, sólo que sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era negro. Era increíble el como todo en aquel chico le recordaba al shinigami sustituto, incluyendo su reiatsu. Pero claro, debía ser esa forma teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido durante la noche anterior...

Urahara suspiró y negó la cabeza. —Yo no tengo una idea de como eso ocurrió, Inoue-chan, Hichigo-kun. Esto es algo nunca antes visto y para serles sinceros, es una locura. Los hollows no se convierten en humanos, es algo antinatural. Y claro, no es como si habláramos de un hollow cien por ciento natural, puesto a que nuestro compañero aquí no fue un hollow por completo. Él era simplemente la parte vizzard de Kurosaki-san, pero aun así... deben entender que esto es una locura y que por el momento yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como ocurrió o como solucionarlo.— Orihime entrecerró los ojos, decepcionada.

Hichigo le pegó a la mesa y viró la taza de té de Urahara. —¿Y qué demonios quiere decir eso? ¿Qué me voy a quedar como un patético y estúpido humano por el resto de mi existencia? ¡Yo no quiero ser un jodido humano! Es estúpido e irritante, no me gusta sentir esta cosa—señaló su corazón con una fuerte palmada— y tampoco me gusta sentirme débil y estar cuestionándome en cada maldito segundo el por qué de todo. ¡NO LO QUIERO, MALDITA SEA!— gritó molesto, colocándose de pie. ¡Él no quería ser un humano, joder! Extrañaba (por más que le costara admitirlo) el mundo interior, tener de compañero al siempre silencioso Zangetsu y joder al rey a cada cinco minutos. Él, definitivamente, no podría sobrevivir viviendo como un humano. ¡No,no,no!

Orihime lo observó con lástima. Ella no podía entender todos los sentimientos por los que él estaba pasando, pero aun así eso no impedía que ella sintiera lástima por él. La muchacha se volteó y con una mirada de súplica murmuró en voz baja —Por favor, Urahara-san, debe ayudarlo. Yo no se como, pero debe ayudarlo, él debe regresar al interior de Kurosaki-kun, por favor— rogó, humedeciendo sus labios. Urahara asintió, para luego suspirar y recoger la taza de té.

—No puedo prometer nada, Inoue-chan, pero haré todo lo que pueda. Creo que me divertiré un poco estudiando este nuevo y extraño caso científico...— la mirada de odio de Hichigo lo hizo reír en voz baja —No te sientas como una rata de laboratorio, Hichigo-kun, sólo bromeaba para relajar este ambiente tan dramático— comentó, observando la taza vacía.

Inoue sonrió y asintió, un poco más relajada. — Confió en que usted hará algo para arreglar este asunto, Urahara-san, por el momento creo que será mejor que continué haciéndome cargo de Hichigo-kun...—la muchacha miró al chico, quien observaba por la ventana, con sus puños cerrados y con su rostros pegado al cristal. —...¿qué ocurrirá con Kurosaki-kun, Urahara-san? ¿Será conveniente que hable con él?— Kisuke negó la cabeza, colocándose de pie.

—No te preocupes por Kurosaki-san, Inoue-chan, yo me encargaré de él. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a prepararme otra taza de té puesto a que el joven aquí no dejó que disfrutara de mi preciada hora de té.— Hichigo se volteó y siseó, haciendo que Urahara se riera una vez más y saliera de la habitación, dejando a los dos jóvenes en silencio.

Orihime observó sus dedos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa. Hichigo estaba enojado, ella podía sentirlo en su reiatsu. Era tan parecido al de Kurosaki-kun que para ella era fácil reconocer si estaba enojado o triste. Por ahora, él estaba irritado. —Lo lamento, Hichigo-kun... se que no te gusta esto pero...— la joven buscó mentalmente algún consuelo, pero no encontró ninguno, así que suspiró y mordió su labio inferior —...no es tan malo ser humano, ¿sabes?— a pesar de que él no la estaba observando, ella sabía que al menos la escuchaba y eso era un paso. —Si bien es cierto que sentimos muchas emociones que en ocasiones no podemos entender y... sí, también somos débiles, patéticos y nos cuestionamos muchas cosas— Orihime se rió, negando la cabeza al recordar algunos pequeños momentos de su vida —pero es divertido, al menos así lo siento yo. Es interesante el preguntarte el por qué de todo, sentir el corazón latiendo en nuestro pecho... sentir el aire en nuestra piel y pensar en muchas cosas, anhelar muchísimas cosas... también soñar, dormir, comer... pequeños placeres que los hollows no tienen y que si los tuvieran estoy segura que les encantaría. Y no es tan difícil ser un humano, Hichigo-kun.—

Hichigo suspiró. —No, no lo entiendes. A nosotros lo unico que nos interesa es pelear y eso nos brinda un placer extraordinario. No podrías entenderlo por que nunca lo has sentido. No sabes cuan fascinante es sentir la adrenalina correr por tú cuerpo, sentir ese poder corriendo por las venas, sentirse...—Hichigo se calló de inmediato, llevando sus manos a su pecho. ¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso él estaba describiendo sentimientos que como hollow jamas había sentido y que ahora como humano comprendía? ¿Qué diablos? ¡Él se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un humano! Ahora no sólo eran sus características sino que cada vez que recordaba una pelea del rey, sentía las emociones del rey, sentía esas ansias de pelear, esos deseos de ganar... el miedo a la derrota. ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?! _"No es tan __difícil__ ser un humano, Hichigo-kun"_ No, joder, no. ¡Él no quería ser humano!—Creo que necesito aire— comentó en voz ronca, saliendo de la habitación con paso apresurado. Orihime entrecerró los ojos, anonadada.

* * *

Dos horas pasaron cuando Urahara recibió la visita más esperado por él durante ese día. Orihime e Hichigo se habían marchado hacían dos horas atrás el muchacho se había ido corriendo y la jovencita lo había seguido gritándole que no se preocupara, que ella lo ayudaría a ser humano. Según Urahara, eso había sido lo que había provocado que el muchacho hubiese estado a punto de desmayarse. Por lo que él podía entender, volverse un humano (aunque él fuera el primero) era algo extremadamente humillante para un hollow.

Urahara hizo que Ichigo pasara a su oficina. Kurosaki no se veía del todo bien, pero al menos trataba de mostrarse indiferente (como siempre). —¿Qué tal, Kurosaki-san? ¿Mala noche?— preguntó, tratado de comenzar una conversación. Ichigo suspiró y se llevó las manos a su cabeza.

—No es que me agrade venir aquí a quejarme, pero no se que carajos me ha pasado. No recuerdo nada de anoche y mis hermanas despertaron muy molestas e indignadas conmigo por algo que yo no recuerdo. Ademas, me siento extraño— comentó Ichigo. Lo más extraño de todo era que su hollow no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Por lo general,_ él solía joder por todo, en especial cuando se trataba de Inoue. A su hollow ella no le agradaba (no le agradaba nadie, para ser realistas) y aunque la había salvado tiempo atrás y en ocasiones hablaba sobre cosas sucias y atrevidas, Inoue no era santo de su devoción._

Kisuke asintió. Aparentemente lo peor estaba por venir. —Dime, Kurosaki-san, ¿tú hollow interior se ha comunicado contigo en estos últimos dos días?— Ichigo frunció el ceño y lo observó confundido.

—¿Qué tiene que ver _él_ en todo esto?—

—Sólo responde, por favor— lo atajó Urahara, serio.

Ichigo humedeció sus labios y negó la cabeza. —No, hace dos días no dice nada. Por lo general,_ él_ suele joder todos los días, pero desde hace dos..._ él_ no ha hablado.— Admitió. —¿Pero que tiene que ver _él_ con todo esto?—

—Tiene mucho que ver, Kurosaki-san. Aunque no tengo la menor idea del por qué, aparentemente tú hollow está en el mundo exterior, con una apariencia humana y con un reiatsu similar al tuyo— las pupilas de Ichigo se dilataron al escuchar las palabras de Urahara. Su hollow en el mundo exterior. En el mundo exterior. Su hollow. ¿QUÉ DIABLOS?

El shinigami sustituto se colocó de pie de un sólo impulso. —¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que escapara? ¡Es peligroso!— gritó irritado Ichigo, llevando sus manos a su cabello. ¿Cómo carajos eso había pasado? ¡Eso era imposible! Por eso ese maldito bastardo no se había comunicado, ¡por que estaba en el mundo humano! —¡Hay que encontrarlo!—

—No hace falta, Kurosaki-san, él está con Inoue-chan...

—¡INOUE! Ella está en peligro, maldita sea. ¿Cómo carajos permites que _él se haya ido tras de ella? Tengo que protegerla— antes de que él pudiera salir de la habitación, había recibido una muy dolorosa patada en su rostro por cortesía de Yoruichi. La antigua capitana se cruzó de brazos y observó con enojo a Urahara y luego negó la cabeza al ver como la sangre bajaba por los labios del shinigami sustituto._

—¿Puedes cerrar la boca y escuchar lo que él— señaló a Urahara, quien tomaba tranquilamente un té— tiene que decirte. Inoue no está en peligro, ¿crees que seríamos tan irresponsables como para dejarla ir con él si fuera peligroso? ¡No seas idiota!— le espetó, tomando asiento en el extremo derecho de la mesa. —Prosigue, Kisuke— ordenó.

—Bien, como decía, tú hollow en estos momentos no es peligroso. Es un humano con reiatsu pero dudo que él pudiera encontrar una forma de como utilizarlo. Apenas entiende algo del mundo humano, así que no creo que llegue más lejos de aprender a contar y a escribir. Es como un niño perdido en una gran ciudad e Inoue-chan lo está ayudando. No es como si fueran del todo compatibles, pero al menos ella podrá hacerse cargo de él mientras nosotros pensamos en como resolver todo este asunto.— explicó Urahara.

—Ella no tiene por que hacerse cargo de él, es mi responsabilidad— dijo Ichigo, secando la sangre de su nariz con su camisa. ¡Maldita Yoruichi!

—No, hay cosas más importantes Kurosaki-san.— esta vez, Urahara se encontraba serio—No se como ha sucedido esto, pero resulta ser que es bastante complicado. Si bien es cierto que él está afuera y nadie sabe el por qué o cómo, hay algo a lo que he llegado a la conclusión... no pueden haber dos humanos en este mundo— Ichigo frunció el ceño, confundido. —Me refiero a que sólo puede haber un humano entre ustedes dos. Él se ha llevado la parte humana, la parte filosófica, esa parte que te hace razonar las cosas, y si eso no está en tú interior, ¿qué es lo que queda?— el shinigami sustituto lo miró con horror.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿verdad?— comentó en voz ronca. ¿Su parte humana se había ido?

Yoruichi se puso de pie y negó la cabeza. —No, no estamos bromeando, Ichigo. Si él tiene tú parte humana es bastante lógico que tú sólo te hayas quedado con la parte instintiva y probablemente la parte hollowficada.— Kurosaki negó la cabeza y rió.

—No, eso no es posible por que ahora mismo estoy razonando, no estoy tratando de matarlos...

—Anoche tú reiatsu cambió por completo y tomaste esa parte.— lo interrumpió Yoruichi, cruzándose de brazos, sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

—No estamos diciendo que vas a convertirte en una bestia de un día para otro, Kurosaki-san; él tampoco entenderá y se adaptará a ser un humano de un día para otro.— Urahara se quedó en silencio, analizando algo. —Creo que tengo una teoría; tú transformación se verá completada si él se convierte en un humano por completo. A lo que me refiero es que él no quiere ser un humano, no quiere adaptarse a ser uno por que lo encuentra patético. Pero, si él llegase a entender la humanidad por completo... tú pasarías a ser la parte instintiva, a menos que encontremos la solución y lo arreglemos. Por el momento, eso es lo único que se me ocurre.—

¿Ser la parte instintiva? Ichigo no podía entender nada. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Durante esas semanas él había estado normal, todo era normal, salvo a los ataques de los hollow, pero eso ya era parte de la rutina. ¿Por qué ahora todo cambiaba?

—No lo sé, Kisuke, a mí esa teoría no me convence— interrumpió Yoruichi, caminando por la habitación. —Él es un humano, aunque no lo quiera, él ya lo es, así que la transformación ya está por completa. Yo creo que aquí hay otra razón y debe ser bastante poderosa...— Ichigo la interrumpió al colocarse de pie y dirigirse a la salida. —¿A dónde vas?— cuestionó.

Ichigo se volteó, serio.—Necesito saber que ella está bien.— murmuró, antes de voltearse nuevamente y marcharse de la habitación. Urahara suspiró, cansado.

—Esto no se ve bien, Yoruichi. Nunca había escuchado de algo como esto y creo que el único lugar donde podría conseguir información es en la dimensión real y sabes que detesto ese lugar— comentó, moviendo el contenido de la taza con una cuchara.

—Necesitamos arreglar este desastre, Kisuke. Y debe ser antes de que todo sea demasiado tarde—

* * *

¿REVIEW?


End file.
